<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bite by 2LiveStory4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064842">Bite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/2LiveStory4/pseuds/2LiveStory4'>2LiveStory4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Catra Needs Therapy (She-Ra), Eventual Smut, F/F, Inspired by True Blood (TV), Magic, Modern Era, Multi, Past Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Slow Burn, Sorcerers, Werecats, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:54:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/2LiveStory4/pseuds/2LiveStory4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly reunited with a long lost relative after being abandoned in a home, Adora never had the chance to say goodbye to her best friend. Now, eight years later she intends to go back and reconnect. Adora thinks Catra hates her for leaving, but that won't deter her determination to make things up.<br/>What was supposed to be a Best Friend Squad small town adventure turns into awakening a hidden part of society that existed in the shadows for hundreds of years. And for Adora, she was never supposed to return, and never know about what Catra was forced to endure to protect those she cares (loves) for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Kyle/Lonnie/Rogelio (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first fic I've written in years, and the first one that I'm posting public. Forgive me for any loose ends and some grammer/punctuation errors that I may have missed. The goal is to post one chapter a week and add some art from my favorite scenes. </p><p>Thank you for choosing to ready my story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<em>Eight Years Ago: Fright Zone </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>It was already dark outside, and the moon was just barely visible, hidden behind think puffy clouds. A blonde teenager ran all around the home, desperately looking for her friend. Panic was coursing through her; she can’t leave now, not without explaining. Not without saying goodbye. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>“Catra!” She yelled into the darkness, but there was no reply. She pushed open the back door and sprinted towards the thick wood line, making a last-ditch effort to find her. In the distance, she could hear an adult call for her “-dora, the bus leaves in 10 minutes!” but she paid them no mind. There was one last place to look. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Their secret hideout, made from old furniture, tarps, and two by fours they found lying around. Secured deep within the thicket, it was their refuge. Their escape. Their one actual place of freedom from hell. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>She saw the dingy old fort about a hundred feet away and forced her legs to carry her faster. Faster than she ever sprinted in her entire life. Coming up to the black tarp that was the roof as well as the door, she threw it back, hopefully wishing she was there. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>But pulling the lame piece of plastic back nothing. It looked like a tornado crashed through the makeshift clubhouse. The one sofa barred more rips and tears than it had before, knocked down on its back end. Lawn chairs were thrown across the small space, one of them knocking over a shelf of books they collected over the years. Almost every single poster was ripped down or destroyed. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>The teen felt her heart shatter right there. The stinging in her eyes threatening to spill hot tears down her complexion making her vision blurry. This can’t be happening, she thought. After all these years, this isn’t how it was supposed to end.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>She dropped her head in defeat, arms crossing over her body in an attempt to comfort herself. She couldn’t stop her body from shaking, the force of the sobs moving her shoulders up and down. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Raising her head, she saw what looked to be an article of clothing underneath the upturned couch. Moving closer, she realized it was the hoodie her friend wore that morning. It was covered in dirt, with deep shred marks across the chest and down the sleeves. This was the present she gave to her friend for her birthday five years ago, and she’s worn it nearly every day since. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Hugging the article of clothing tight to her chest she cried harder. The revelation of the situation was devastating. She lost her best friend. And there was no way to fix it. At a loss for what else to do she got up and walked back to the home. The tattered sweatshirt tucked underneath her arm. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Taking the first step into the bus she glanced back one last time towards the property, holding onto the least bit of faith to see her friend come running up. But, she can only hope. It was just the same faces of everyone else besides her. Dropping her head in defeat, she loaded herself up the steps, took a seat, and cried herself to sleep until the bus arrived at its destination. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Present Day</p><p><br/>
The car tires kicked up dust on the back road, cruising through the small town she once called home. They’ll be at the farm house in twenty minutes. A drunken conversation she had with her best friends at a night club in the city is now a reality. A year later here they are, driving Glimmer's car to their next adventure. </p><p><br/>
Never in a million years did Adora think she would come back. Staring out of the passenger window the memories come rushing back, along with so many emotions; excitement, apprehension, mystery....yearning. The three of them coming here is supposed to be a fresh start, for her….a second chance. </p><p><br/>
“Bow how much further on this road?” Glimmer asks from the back seat. </p><p><br/>
“About another mile until we turn onto…um…. Black Garnet Rd I believe- yea! That’s it coming up,”</p><p><br/>
“Oh, thank God, I have to pee like a mother fuc-"</p><p><br/>
“Language!” Adora interrupted at the last second. Glimmer’s almost expletive pulling her from the daydreaming. </p><p><br/>
“Soooorrrrrrrrryyyyy mom. But, like, I gotta go. Now.” From the back seat Glimmer was fidgeting, her face looking slightly flushed. And a 40oz empty soda cup next to her on the seat. </p><p><br/>
“Well, there’s a gas station in about five minutes we can stop at real quick and I can also fuel up as well,” Bow chimed in, already having looked up the local convince stores, shops, and city centers. Mr. Prepared. </p><p><br/>
“Yes!” The short woman all but yelled over the center console, leaning in from the back seat, nearly rupturing Bow and Adora's eardrums. In turn Bow nodded his head and added the gas station to the navigation. </p><p><br/>
Adora went back to looking out the window. Things all but stayed the same. Even though when she was younger and rarely visited this side of town it was still exactly how she remembered. The mountains and the trees a stark contrast to the city and the lights. It was quiet. The buildings no taller than three stories max, only major roads were paved, and the cars were dated just as old as some of the local residents. They definitely stick out in the new, bright purple sedan. Thank whatever common sense she has to buy a truck off Madam Razz before she got here. </p><p><br/>
Soon enough Bow pulled into the gas station, stopping in front of one of two pumps. Hopping out of the car Adora confirmed…. they definitely stand out. From crop-top hoddies, tanks, high waist skinny jeans, tennis shoes, and smart watches. This old town has a look…and they are not that. </p><p><br/>
“Um…. Where do I pay?” Bow asked, looking quizzically at the outdated pump. </p><p><br/>
“Oh, you have to go inside and pay at the register,” Adora replied. And so, all three of the “Best Friend Squad" walked into the convince store. </p><p><br/>
As soon as they walked in the door Glimmer bee-lined for the unisex bathroom in the back corner. Bow went to the cashier to pay for gas and Adora just started wondering the isles. She found herself in front of the refrigerator that contained beer, mostly from small businesses and a few name brands. Feeling like they would want a celebratory drink at the new house she picked up a case of twenty-four bottles of local FZ Stout and went up to cash out. </p><p><br/>
Rounding the corner to the register Adora almost ran into someone and nearly dropped the beer, catching it at last second. </p><p><br/>
“Nice to see you still got lightning reflexes, Captain,” and without looking Adora knew exactly where that tone of distaste came from. </p><p><br/>
“Long time no see, Lonnie,” she greeted back, in the nicest-dry tone possible. Before her stood an old friend she knew since elementary school. Standing up straight she came eye to eye with light-brown eyes, same set brow, and face of indifference. She buzzed her hair since high-school, only sporting corn-rolls pulled into a bun on top of her head. She filled out too, probably from working at the industrial plant right after graduation. </p><p><br/>
“What brings you back here,” she asks. Although Adora can tell she doesn’t care if she gets an answer or not considering she walks over to a shelf and starts grabbing items she can only assume are for lunch break. </p><p><br/>
“Well, you know, thought maybe I’d take a break from the city. Settle down somewhere quiet,” it wasn’t unnecessarily a complete lie. But it was enough so no one would question it. </p><p><br/>
“And what do the other city slickers have to do with it? You know how this town is about strangers, especially ones from Brightmoon,” Lonnie comments, looking over her shoulder from her place by the soft drinks. </p><p><br/>
“My friends wanted to try it out too, since they never been to a small town,” she replied. Their rival teams competed in back to back softball games in the past. But Adora’s high-school was always the visiting team so Glimmer and Bow never been to Horde, let alone Thaymor since they were so close. </p><p><br/>
“Good luck to them….” Lonnie said, turning on her heel to pay at the register by simply tossing a ten-dollar bill on the counter and walking out. </p><p><br/>
From inside she watched the darker skinned woman hop into a green truck, the driver already waiting for her, and leaving. Adora gripped the case of beer hand enough for the cardboard to crumple a bit. </p><p><br/>
“Hey, who was that?” Glimmer asked bounding up next to her. </p><p><br/>
Looking at the dust cloud left by the truck outside she brushed it off hoping to sound nonchalant about it “just an old teammate.” </p><p><br/>
The shorter girl just eyed her for a few seconds “oooookay…. well, I’m gonna go sit in the car. Let me know how much the beer is and I’ll Venmo you, my share.” </p><p><br/>
After paying Adora stepped out and realized how hot it was. The dense forest around them did little to hide the sun but she missed this. The peace. Taking a second, she breathed in the fresh air, letting nature settle her. She was home. Or the closest she’s been to home in a long time. </p><p><br/>
A horn honking snapped her out of her revere and she walked over to the sedan. Seeing Glimmer in the passenger seat Adora hopped into the back, stretching her legs across the seats and looking back out the window. </p><p><br/>
Bow reset the navigation “alrighty guys, let’s go,” and put the car in drive. </p><p><br/>
About ten minutes later they arrived that the landlords house just on the edge of the property, a small cabin of sorts. The font lawn and porch was decorated with numerous garden gnomes, ceramic frogs, cats, and many other fairytale creatures. It’s way too long since Adora visited the old woman, but when she reached out a few months ago inquiring about the farm house for rent and a pickup for sale Madam Razz was more too eager to rent them the farm and sell the beat-up old Ford. </p><p><br/>
Back in high-school Adora and her friends would visit Razz's small shop in town, called “The Madam's Rare and Unique Emporium", mostly to see any new trinkets that she acquired and sat in her study reading books after books to pass the time during the summer and breaks. It was nice to see a familiar friendly face. Maybe it would replace the sour mood Lonnie had her in since leaving the gas station. </p><p><br/>
All three hopped out of the car, trekking up to the front door, mindful not to step on any of the gnomes or trip over an oddly placed lawn decoration. The cabin was old enough that there wasn’t a bell, so Bow cautiously knocked on the door. And before he could get the third knock in the door burst open nearly throwing the poor boy back, “Adora dearie! Long time no see and a sight for these old eyes. Come in, come in. Bring your friends too!” The sudden outburst had Bow and Glimmer nearly hanging on to each other for dear life while Adora simply chucked.</p><p><br/>
“It’s ok guys, she’s always this hyper. She’ll grow on you I promise,” and with that the trio stepped into the cabin. <br/>
The inside of the cabin was organized chaos. Almost like the shop in town, old antiques, furniture, ceramics, books, everything of the sorts. The old woman had quite the collection. Madam Razz led the group to the kitchen table and set about making tea on the stove, placing a cup in front of each person while quietly humming to herself. Bow and Glimmer share a look between them while taking in their surroundings. Adora simple sat down patiently waiting for Razz to do her thing. Growing up she learned the mannerisms of the old woman and knew better than to interrupt her mid task. So, Bow and Glimmer followed suit, taking a seat at the table, still looking around and looking at Adora curiously. </p><p><br/>
Adora gave them a sympathetic smile hoping it was enough to assure them they won’t be drugged or murdered out here in the middle of nowhere. A few minutes later the tea kettle whistled indicating it was time to be removed from the stove. Madam Razz poured the hot tea into each cup and took her seat at the table as well. “So, dearie, what brings you to come back after all these years? Surely not to just visit a silly old woman like me because you miss the Madam so much?” Razz inquired, a small smile pulling at her wrinkled lips. Her hair was a wild as ever, eyes magnified almost triple due to her obnoxiously thick glasses, and face as kind and gentle as Adora remembered. </p><p><br/>
“Well, you see Razz, my friends and I wanted a change of pace. Escape the city, relax,” Adora replied. </p><p><br/>
“Then you intend to stay? Permanently?” the old woman acknowledged, noticing the slight hesitant tone in the blondes voice. </p><p><br/>
“We haven’t decided that far, the goal right now is just for the summer. A getaway of sorts.” </p><p><br/>
“Indeed. Well! Who are your new companions? You seem like a strapping young man, yes? And you darling, you remind me of a sparkler the children play with at the festivals. How did Adora manage to drag you two out here?” </p><p><br/>
Bow gave a small chuckle at Razz's comparison of Glimmer to pyrotechnics, “actually Madam Razz-"</p><p><br/>
“You can just call me Razz dear, any friends of Arora’s are always family here,” the older woman interrupted. </p><p><br/>
“Yes, um…. Razz…” Bow tried, bless his heart, “it was Glimmer and myself who convinced Adora to come back. The way she talked about the country, away from Brightmoon, it just seems so alluring. The mountains, the woods, trees, lakes. Everything. We just wanted a new adventure.” Bow proclaimed, almost proud of himself. </p><p><br/>
“That’s Bow by the way, he sometimes forgets about himself,” Glimmer added with a smile. </p><p><br/>
“Ah, certainly. Well, Thaymor has its perks. Adora can confirm that. And if its adventure you seek, then adventure you will find. Right Adora?” Razz intently stared at Adora causing the blonde to stiffen up a little. “Any who, enough with the small talk, I’m sure you three must be tired from your trip here. I have the keys to the farm house and for your truck Adora dearie. I must warn you though, a few things have changed since last you were here. But I doubt you wouldn’t be able to adapt to that.”</p><p><br/>
Adora was curious as to what the old woman was referring to, she would ask her next time they went to town. The next half hour passed by, the three of them discussing the lease, property management, work orders, and general housekeeping courtesies. The three of them ended up only renting the property for half the price, in turn they would upkeep the farm and any other areas of the land to help Razz out since the old tenets left a few months prior and the old woman was left to do most of the manual labor herself with the help of some of the town locals from time to time. </p><p><br/>
“If you require any assistance for upkeep and management, I left a contact on the kitchen table of the few volunteers that help me out from the town. They should be able to get you guys sorted out since I will be able to focus on my shop again and catch up with business there,” Razz informed, walking the trio to the front door. </p><p><br/>
“Will do, Razz!” Bow chimed, saluting the old woman, making her snicker to herself at his enthusiasm. </p><p><br/>
“And dearie,” the gray hair women turned to Adora, “they keys are in the visor for you. Don’t worry about any payment-"</p><p><br/>
“Oh no, I couldn’t Razz-"</p><p><br/>
“Ah ah ah, think of it as my welcome home present for you. Plus, you are doing me a favor. That old thing was too much for one as ancient as myself to take care of anymore. Besides, it comes in handy for the farm,” Razz smiled, watching Adora’s face change to bewilderment. </p><p><br/>
“I don’t know what to say Razz? But, thank you, thank you so much,” the blonde was beside herself. Sure, she had some money and could definitely afford the vehicle, so she would find a way to pay it forward. Even if it wasn’t of monetary value. </p><p><br/>
“Damn, Razz you are pretty cool,” Glimmer chided in. Razz smiled and gave the pink hair girl a wink. </p><p><br/>
“Only the coolest old woman there is. Now, it’s getting late and you three haven’t seen the farm yet. So go, before Razz finds something for you to do here,” the old woman all but shooed Bow, Glimmer, and Adora off her porch. </p><p><br/>
Once again, the trio loaded up into their perspective vehicles and headed off. Bow and Glimmer in the sedan and Adora trailing behind in the pickup. A sense of nostalgia hit the blonde, driving on the dusty road to the farm. Trees on her left and right, the sun setting behind her, the radio blasting a local station. It was like back then, getting out of the house on a lazy summer evening, meeting up with her, and ditching the monotony of the home just to go for a drive in a car her friends would swipe the keys from. Adora looked to her right, half expecting to see long brown untamed hair blowing in the wind with the windows rolled down, tanned skinned dotted with freckles shining in the early dusk glow, eyes sparking, one hazel and one blue. A sharp smile flashing as she threw her head back to sing along to the chorus of the song on the FM, not a care in the world if it was off key, just enjoying the small moment of liberation. </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Adora blinked again and saw the empty seat and felt a pit grow in her stomach. She sighed and turned to focus on the road. The farm house was coming into view now just beyond the tree line. Maybe, just maybe she could see her again. If she was still here. If she wasn’t still mad at her. That was a long shot. Only time will tell for sure. For now though, it was all about the Best Friend Squad. Their new home. And a new start. </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tired</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Catra has been laying low for the past eight years currently getting by as a bartender, save for the times she is called for her other employer. Trying to balance the two has been difficult, and its starting to take a toll on her. Will the cat ever catch a break?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Since I was gracefully volunteered for back to back 24 hour shifts with plenty of time I can gift you guys with an early chapter. Re-reading the first one was kinda cringy and my duma** forgot I paid for grammarly so I took better care to make this one better. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Eight Years Ago: Fright Zone </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The sensation hit her from nowhere, like lightning striking her square in the chest and setting her flesh on fire. No, not now. Struggling to breathe, she staggered to the nearest bathroom only to catch herself on the sink. Her whole body was vibrating, the pain unbearable as she thought her head would explode. Looking into the mirror, she saw her eyes glowed brightly in the dim light. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ffffffuck,” she hissed, hands clenching the edge of the countertop. She needed to leave. She can’t be anywhere near the home or the children. She managed to make it over to the window and slid it open before throwing herself out of the second floor. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She hit the ground hard and heard more than she felt something crack in one of her legs. Limping towards the woods, she looked back to make sure no one was following her. Nothing. Good. She got close enough to a tree to lean on it for support, taking a moment to catch her breath. From a distance, she saw the light in her bedroom turn on. Oh no. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mustering up her remaining strength, she turned towards the woods and ran. She ran until another wave of pain hit her, forcing her to the ground. She was almost to the clubhouse, just another hundred feet. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>With a last-ditch effort, she pushed herself off the ground and used the surrounding trees and downed logs to get to the entrance. Aggressively ripping the tarp aside, she collapsed onto the sofa, gripping her head in pain, but flinched when her nails dug into her scalp. Black claws were ripping out from her nail beds, blood oozing out from the cuticle.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her skin burned hotter and hotter until she couldn't take it anymore, slashing away at her clothes and tearing them off. But the exposure to the cold night air brought no relief. Growing increasingly frustrated and her mind turning blurring into chaos, rage took over all conscious thought. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>In her fit of mental and physical insanity, she slashed, tore, threw, punched, and flipped everything over. Her body was morphing her down to all fours, her spine shooting out from her back, once soft skin now thick, coarse hair. All senses became amplified to the point the slightest sound was deafening, the scent of her blood nauseating, and her eyesight saw through the darkness as clear as day. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She lay close to the ground, waiting out until the last of the tremors wracked her body. The transformation was complete, all semblance of her former self gone. With her breathing finally under control, she started pacing around the destroyed space, deliberating what the hell she was going to do. </em>
</p><p><em>She needed to go back to the orphanage but not looking like this. Of all the days her friend needs her, this happens. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. </em>What do I do? <em>She began panicking, pacing even faster in endless circles. Maybe her friend will understand. Maybe not freak out. Not be scared shitless. Right? No. She's a monster. Who wouldn't be frightened at first sight of her? </em></p><p>
  <em>A snapping twig in the distance caught her attention, and halting all motions; she listened in for any more sounds. Incoming footsteps alarm her because they are coming in her direction and fast. Only one other person knows where this place is. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Afraid of being friend seen, she bolted through a hole in the back of the hideout into the forest. She never returned after that night. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Fright Zone: Present Day</p><p>The encroaching sound of the alarm jarred the woman from her deep sleep, an awkward hand slamming on the nightstand a few times, trying to find the snooze button. After the fourth attempt of missing, she pounded her fist on the entire clock, permanently shutting the annoying sound off. <em>Shit. </em>Now she has to replace it. She laid in bed a few minutes more, smothering her face in the pillow, hoping she disappears into the mattress. Alas, that was not the case.</p><p>Begrudgingly she pulled herself from the bed and headed to the bathroom. Turning on the fluorescent light made her wince, the bright, unforgiving hue beaming through sensitive eyes. “Shit,” she swore out loud. Limping over to the shower, she turned the handle to the hottest setting possible. While the water was heating up, she went about brushing her teeth, aiming to eliminate the taste of blood and alcohol from her breath. Satisfied enough, she stripped bare and stood under the showerhead, letting the scalding water rinse away the dirt and grime from her hair and skin.</p><p>Fifteen minutes and copious scrubbing later, she emerged from the shower and dried off, wrapping the towel around her waist. Wiping down the mirror, she got a better look at the damage from the previous night. A black eye. Fantastic. A copious amount of foundation and strategically covering it with her hair will do. The split lip will need an on-the-spot excuse since nothing is hiding that. The outfit for the day will conceal the bruises over her body. She double-checked the half-assed stitches below her left breast seeing they are still effective and the bleeding stopped. She applied antibiotic ointment over them and covered them with a bandage.</p><p>Moving her way back into the bedroom, she scanned the closet for something to wear. Deciding on a pair of black boots, ripped jeans, a grey wife beater, and a red flannel buttoned halfway up. She used her fingers to comb her short hair into something slightly more presentable. In the kitchen, she placed out a fresh bowl of water and some dry food whenever her feline companion wandered back in the house through their little door—satisfied with everything, she grabbed her phone, keys, and wallet and headed out.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Twenty minutes later, she arrived at the only bar in the Fright Zone. She swiveled to the back of the bar and stopped in the employee lot, pushing out the kickstand with her boot and turning the bike off. She placed her helmet on the seat and walked to the back entrance.</p><p>Shuffling through the keys, she feels her phone vibrate from her pocket; briefly glimpsing at the caller ID, she answers with a dry huff, “yes, Scorp? ... yea, I just got to the Skiff… no, I'm not dead if I'm talking to you… sorry I forgot to tell you I made it home last night…. yep… yea… alright… I'll see you in exactly thirty seconds."</p><p>With a bit too much effort, she pushed the door open and sauntered to the break room, opening her locker and placing her items in there. As soon as she spun around, she collided into a broad chest, two massive arms encircled around her, and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. She struggled with everything in her not to yelp out in pain, the pressure on her stitches threatening to tear them open.</p><p>"Hey Wildcat! Gosh, I'm so glad you made it. I thought something bad happened after you left last night and didn’t answer my texts or calls,” the gigantic woman cried.</p><p>“Scorp… can't… breathe," the shorter woman gasped to get out.</p><p>“Oh! Right-sorry, heh,” the woman apologized, letting the brunette go allowing her feet to return to a solid surface. The smaller woman let out a shaky breath, a hand going to her side to feel if anything started getting wet. "You know how I get when you get called into, you know, your other job," she sheepishly smiled, rubbing the back of her neck with a hand.</p><p>“Yea, yea. I can handle myself." She walked to the bar section and started her inventories to set up for the night.</p><p>Scorpia followed close behind, cruising to the other side and taking the stools off the countertop to help her friend. Not that she needed help, but the bigger woman is always offering it, most times without asking. Built like a brick house, Scorpia is all muscle from head to toe. Intimidating at first glance, most people stay at a distance. A perfect buzzed cut outlines her sharp facial features under platinum hair combed perfectly to one side. And she was tall too, towering over practically everyone in town and the one over. But once you get to know the woman, she was the sweetest and most genuine soul there is.</p><p>The buff woman moved around the bar about setting up tables and chairs, resetting trash bins, and small things. "You know Catra," oh no; she must be serious if she is using her given name instead of her nickname, “I'm always gonna be here for you. No matter what," from across the counter, Catra can see the sincerity in her eyes.</p><p>"I know," she acknowledges, dropping her gaze and returning to organizing the glassware and bottles. "We open in two hours. Can you make sure the band is on the way and help them to set up,” she asked.</p><p>“Sure, can do, Wildcat!” she swung back into her cheerful mood. Catra was nowhere near capable of handling tense emotions this early in the day. Well, technically, it's six PM, but Catra's internal clock didn't adhere to the traditional standards. Waking up an hour ago counted as morning for her. And speaking of <em>the morning, </em>she hasn’t eaten yet. Oops.</p><p>Catra pulled out her phone and connected it to the Bluetooth speaker. She kept it behind the bar for times like this and blasted hard Rock music, drowning out the eerie quiet of the empty place and preventing the other woman from making further conversation. She also grabbed a hidden bottle of rum from under the sink and took a swig. Her body still hurt from last night, and the less she felt, the better.</p><p>Scorpia strolled back over and leaned against the bar top, hands drumming along with the playing song. Catra was by the sink, cutting up limes and lemons for garnish, tossing the pieces into a tub, and then throwing it into the small refrigerator. It was about as routine as these two got. They showed up two hours before opening, setting up equipment, and chilling until the rest of the employees arrived and the patrons started drinking.</p><p>Soon enough, Octavia walked in and proceeded straight to the kitchen. As the owner/ chef, she was always on time, about an hour and a half early to start cooking. "Evening, ladies,” she waved as she passed by.</p><p>“Oh, good evening Octavia!” Scorpia cheered.</p><p>“Evening,” Catra curtly replied.</p><p>Seven o'clock sharp, Entrapta barged in, bouncing up to the pair, “how goes it?" the purple-haired girl greeted.</p><p>“You know Trap, livin' the dream," Catra answered from behind the bar as she was setting out drink menus on every third stool. The assistant manager went behind the register and printed the reports from the previous evening to arrange her weekly orders.</p><p>“Oh, oh, did you guys hear? Madam Razz rented her farmhouse out last week?" Scorpia addressed out randomly.</p><p>“Yes, Emily told me a few days ago. A few city folks, it seems. One of them got a job with her at the grocery store. She said she's like a 'fire-cracker takes no-nonsense," Entrapta stated.</p><p>"Huh, wonder how long this group will last. The past city hippies turned tail the first full moon out here,” Catra snickered.</p><p>"It doesn't help Wildcat if you continuously terrify all the new people away," Scorpia side-eyed the brunette.</p><p>Catra shrugged her shoulders and resumed her duties behind the counter. Pretty soon, the rest of the staff will show up to finish preparation before opening. She completed all her setup and checked her phone to notice there was a good thirty minutes before doors opened, enough time to go to the gas station and buy herself a snack since she hasn't eaten in over twenty-four hours.</p><p>"Hey Scorp, can you tell the other bartender that everything is ready? I'm gonna grab a snack real quick. You want anything?" Catra inquired, heading to the back door.</p><p>"If it doesn't bother you, can you grab me a protein shake?" Scorpia requested from her same spot.</p><p>“No problem,” the tan girl waved over her shoulder, walking out and putting her aviators on her face. The bike engine roared to life. A few gear switches later, she was speeding down the highway, way over what was considered safe… or legal. Her internal helmet speakers were blasting the same music she had on in the bar. She relished this, naturally cruising on her bike, no one around, no one to fuck with her.</p><p>She took the bends a top speed, her knee nearly scraping the blacktop. The adrenaline rush was pushing her to go faster. And she could. She knew these roads all her life. Every straight away, every sharp turn, and every speed trap Officer Huntaria set up too.</p><p>Down the road, she squinted to notice her motorcycle was catching up to a pickup. It looked like Razz's; there was no mistaking that. Smirking to herself with a gleam of mischief, she revved the engine again, engaging the clutch to shift gear, and once she was close enough, she released the pedal and pulled on the handlebars shifting her weight with the acceleration. The front-wheel came up, and Catra felt even more, adrenaline course over her. She passed the truck at her fastest wheelie pace ever until she was a good quarter-mile ahead and dropped back down, racing off to the gas station.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Adora was heading back to the farmhouse from work. She had the windows down, music playing, and jamming out. It’s been a hell of a first week in Thaymor. The group moved in most of their belongings; their additional furniture and personal belongings arrived a few days after the Best Friend Squad came to town. Bow and Glimmer were settling in seamlessly, Glimmer got a job at the local grocery store, and Bow, so fascinated after meeting Razz, now helps out at her shop every other day. Adora herself landed a part-time position with the Fire Department. Everything was perfect.</p><p>A slight buzzing noise caught Adora's attention. She glimpsed at the rear-view mirror and noticed a bike tailing behind her, approaching incredibly fast. The rider was hardly wearing any safety gear minus a blacked-out helmet. At the last second, they popped into a wheelie and passed on her left. She watched in awe as the rider came back to the right side of the road then disappeared just as quickly.</p><p>“Huh.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Catra pulled into the gas station and parked her bike in front of the entrance. She hopped off and ran inside. She grabbed a deli sandwich, a bottle of water, some chips, and a protein shake for her friend. Walking up to the counter, she paid the cashier and bid farewell. Coming back out, she sat on her bike and fixed her helmet on. Before starting the engine, she texted Scorpia that she was on her way back. Just as she was about to start up, she saw the same pickup pass by, and for a split second, Catra swore she saw a flash of blonde hair.</p><p>Shaking her head and laughing to herself for the idiocy, she spun off. Leaving the gas station behind.</p><p>Catra walked back into the bar fifteen minutes to open and tossed Scorpia her drink, then went behind the counter to inhale her sandwich. Kyle, the other bartender, was doing last-minute checks. She knew Kyle for a while, grew up with him in the same schools. Catra never really talked to him, but he was enough to be considered little more than an acquaintance—just a little.</p><p>He lived with Lonnie and Rogelio at their own house in the next town, Thaymor. The other two worked at the industrial plant on the outskirts of Fright Zone. Kyle initially tried working there, but he learned that the demanding physical labor was too much for his skinny body. So he settled for busting tables at the Skiff and then moved up as assistant bartender over time. At first, he was terrified working with Catra, but Kyle discovered how not to get on her nerves. Enough broken glasses and spilled drinks later, he became quite proficient at mixing, and sometimes Catra would let him lead on less busy nights.</p><p>The band on stage, some local group, were rehearsing through their songs for the night. Entrapta assisted with the electrical and sound systems since she doubled down as the city tech-god and brought most of Thaymor and Fright Zone to the modern age. Wi-Fi and the internet were not a concept here until recently, minus the poor cell service excuse. They sounded decent, performing here every other Friday, and have progressively become a local favorite. Most plant workers come to The Skiff after a shift to wind down and throw back a few drinks, especially on payday.</p><p>Scorpia was sitting at her station near the entrance now, ready to check IDs and keep the peace. She and Octavia went back a few years, and because of her intimidating appearance and tall nature, she was the perfect bouncer. Although she doesn't like violence, Catra has seen her fair share of the buff woman breaking up a few brawls and tossing people almost to the road if they were too belligerent. She has a running bet with Lonnie on how many people she can throw out in a weekend. The score so far is Catra 3- Lonnie 2.</p><p>Finishing her sandwich, Catra headed to the break room to change into her black button-up. She rolled the sleeves to her elbows and tucked the tails into her jeans. She checked her phone one last time before placing it in her pocket and traveling back to the bar to wash her hands and go over with Kyle the pre-set drinks for the night.</p><p>Octavia walked in from the kitchen and unlocked the front door, and flipping on the neon signs out front. "Alright, people, let's do this," and one by one, the patrons walk in, lining up by the bar and ordering drinks and beers. With that, Catra went on autopilot, serving the customers one by one. Opening tabs, collecting tips, warding off anyone brave enough to flirt, shooting a glare that could kill on sight.</p><p><em>Yep, this is life. Peak performance right here. </em>She thought.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also, I am NOT tech savy and the directions to attach a photo are too complicated, so in time I'll post the link to my twitter for you guys to view my scene sketch.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Miss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Best Friend Squad has made it through their first week in Thaymor, and to celebrate they visit a small bar on the outskirts of Fright Zone. There Adora run into a few more familiar people, but not the person she wishes to see. Catra on the other hand can't seem to catch a break.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Got put on night shift this whole week which means I'll have more time to focus on this story. As long as I make sure these covid kids dont get worse or try to make a run for it. Wish me luck. I'll be posting the Chapter sketch on my Twitter soon. You can follow me @24LS1 to see previous works.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora arrived at the farmhouse around a quarter to eight, the sun has set, and the moon cresting over the mountains. She parked the truck next to Glimmer's sedan and jumped out. She walked up the porch and opened the front door that was left unlocked for her. Adora was greeted with the smell of home-cooked dinner, the dining room table already set, and Bow and Glimmer chatting by the stove. "Sup guys," she announced as she hung up her keys, pulled off her shoes, and walked to her bedroom to change. </p>
<p>There were still some moving boxes left to unpack, but it wouldn’t take more than the rest of this weekend to finish up.</p>
<p>“Hey, Adora!” Glimmer appeared in her room and sat down on the bed, laying back with just her legs hanging off. “So I was talking with Emily today, and she told me that her roommate works at a bar in the next town over. The Skiff is what she said the name was. She was going tonight after dinner and asked if we wanted to tag along. Y'kno, the more, the merrier." The pink hair girl said while scrolling through her social media on her phone, popping a gum bubble she was also chewing loudly. </p>
<p>“I don’t know Glim, I’m kinda beat from training today. We had to run back-to-back response time drills, and my whole body is sore. Plus, we still have to finish unpacking the rest of the living room and take care of the farm," Adora replied as she changed into a t-shirt and shorts. </p>
<p>“Ughhhh, come ooonnnn Adora, let loose. The whole reason we all came out here was to break away from the stress of everything. And we all deserve it, as a celebration for each of us getting jobs this past week. It’ll be fun,” the shorter girl pleaded, rolling onto her stomach and giving Adora the worst attempt at puppy eyes. "Plus, you don't even like to drink that much, so you can DD for Bow and me. And they have live music at this place—Bow looovveess live performance. So please~” she sing-songed. </p>
<p>Adora stood there and stared at Glimmer, the girl practically begging her to go out. Taking a moment to consider the request, she guessed that her friend might be right. They did leave Brightmoon to take a break, and it's just a small-town bar. What could happen? “Alright, fine but-" and before Glimmer could jump up and down with excitement, “we can’t stay out too late. We told Razz we would take care of things here that's exactly what we will do."</p>
<p>“Alright, alright. Whatever you say…. Ma’am,” the pink hair girl stuck her tongue out. </p>
<p>The duo walked to the kitchen where Bow was waiting, jamming out to the speaker playing some catchy pop tune off Spotify. Baked chicken, sweet potatoes, and vegetables were on the menu tonight—Adora inhaled her plate within two minutes. The back-to-back drills and death by PowerPoint built up an appetite for the former athlete. Her friends knew how healthy a diet she likes. They all adopted the same lifestyle to complement and positively support one another. Although they have cheat days every once in a while and some unhealthy snacks are hidden from Glimmer, they enjoy having home-cooked meals. The friends rotate each week on whoever cooks for them. And with Glimmer working at the grocery store, she easily picks up the food they need after shift, all but eliminating that weekly chore they had to pull straws for. </p>
<p>“So Bow, how’s it like working for Razz at her shop,” Adora asked, leaning back in her chair and sipping on water. </p>
<p>Finishing the last of his food, Bow looked up at her excitedly, "holy cow, Razz is so much fun. Her shop is just like her house, but you can touch everything. And her book collection has more variety than even Brightmoon's library! Her inventory is so unique; half of the items she has to explain to me the mechanics of and how to use them, it’s impressive." The man was beaming. He was stuck working at his dads' office in the city, sorting through endless historical records, center law books, and the such. The pressure from his dads took the fun out of his job. Even in college, he was second-guessing his major in Historical Literature, but working alongside Razz seemed to build up that spirit again. Glimmer and Adora can tell he is happy and proud that he was helping Razz out in town. </p>
<p>"That's awesome, Bow," Glimmer chimed. The shorter girl was last to finish eating, pushing the plate away and getting up to grab the dishes and carry them to the sink. Adora got up and helped her friend, she offered to clean everything since it wasn't her week to cook, but it was to pack everything up. </p>
<p>"Hey Bow," the blonde called over her shoulder, "did Glimmer coherence you to going to the bar after dinner too?" </p>
<p>"You bet she did," the boy yelled, getting up from his seat and bringing his plate over for her to clean off. "We’re thinking about leaving in thirty minutes if that’s good with you?” <br/>Adora let her head fall back, sighing loud enough that her friends heard, "yea, that's fine. I told Glimmer we aren't staying out late. We have chores to do this weekend," she informed him. </p>
<p>"Yea, yea, he knows the deal. Now, we're gonna get ready. Let us know when you've changed, and we can head out 'kay?" Glimmer pandered, walking to her room. </p>
<p>"Alright, I will." Adora finished up the dishes and went to the bathroom to shower and change into appropriate bar attire. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Driving through town, Adora listens as her friends sing along to the song blaring in the sedan speakers, making her wish she brought earplugs. Sometimes it’s a little embarrassing being acquainted with them and knowing how hard they can party in Brightmoon. Thaymor was not ready for #Glimbow, what she calls them in her head. </p>
<p>It's a little past ten PM; a little way down the road, she can see the neon lights to the bar, the sign read "The Skiff." There's plenty of cars parked outside, so it’s safe to assume it's a popular place here. She finds an empty spot and throws the sedan in park, ushering her friends out. </p>
<p>Walking to the entrance, they are greeted by a very tall, very muscular woman, dressed all in black, and a blank expression on her face. Oh no, the blonde thought. They probably don’t welcome new people here, especially ones from the city, considering they rolled up in an obnoxiously purple car. </p>
<p>Adora hopes she appears confident as she stares at the taller woman, her friends sharing a nervous look between themselves. Until…</p>
<p>"Well, howdy there, it's good to see fresh faces out here,” the woman beams.</p>
<p>"Um…hi." Adora meekly responds, surprised at how intense the bouncer is. </p>
<p>“So, what're your guys’ names?" The tall woman asks, almost leaning over Adora. </p>
<p>“Um, I’m Glimmer, this is Bow, and that’s Adora,” the short girl replies. </p>
<p>The tall woman considers the strangers then stare right at the blonde, “wait, like Adora-Adora? Like Horde Force Captain Adora?" the bouncer asks, nearing hopping up and down on her toes. </p>
<p>“Uh, yea. That’s me,” Adora shyly answers. </p>
<p>“Oh wow, that’s so cool! You actually broke my all-time home run record for Horde High," the platinum hair woman expressed. </p>
<p>“So, you're Scorpia the Stinger?" Adora gleamed; all sense of nervousness vanished and was replaced by excitement. </p>
<p>“Pshhh, no need to bring that up,” Scorpia said shyly. Waving her hand in front of her face, cheeks glowing a soft pink. “Anyways, welcome back! Tell Kyle you got a drink on me for breaking my record. He'll understand." </p>
<p>"Kyle works here too? Wow," Adora was amazed that boy would work in a place like this. Not that she thinks he can't cut it, but the bar itself was intimidating just from the outside. </p>
<p>“Oh yea, he’s doing really good. Terrible at first-not that he isn’t a bad person-I mean he’s good-just clumsy. So yea. He had a great mentor, Ca-" Scorpia stopped herself before she could finish her sentence, barely remembering how Catra was about Adora. The hapless girl got blackout drunk one night after a job and was ranting about her ex-best friend who went off to college paid for by some long-lost rich aunt in the city. </p>
<p>Adora quirked an eyebrow at the tall woman’s sudden apprehensiveness. She seemed nervous all of a sudden, her demeanor uneasy. “Well…..I hate to interrupt your trip down memory lane, but Bow and I are ready for shots,” Glimmer chimed in, relieving the tension. </p>
<p>"Oh, right, of course. If I can just check your IDs real quick, then you can head on in!" </p>
<p>Adora watched as Scorpia scanned the IDs and not so subtlely glanced through the open door to the bar. It was a little suspicious. But it didn't seem like it was any ill will intention behind it. After her driver's license was cleared, the group stepped in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scorpia: CODE RED! I REPEAT CODE RED!</p>
<p>Scorpia texted Catra as soon as Adora went inside. She peeked over to the counter and notice that said Wildcat was not at her station. Weird. She cautiously watched Adora, and her friends make their way to the bar, stopping in front of Kyle to order drinks. </p>
<p>Where the hell did Catra go?</p>
<p>She motioned over another bouncer chilling over by the DJ booth, "can you cover down for me? My mom is sick, so my aunt is calling me," she lied.</p>
<p>"No problem, take your time. Imma wait inside tho looks like a storm is coming," the man said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra stared at the caller ID on her phone outside the bar, mentally arguing with herself if she should answer. If she doesn't then, they'll come looking for her. They know where she works, where she lives. But two jobs in two days? Her body is barely recovering from last night; how could she possibly go through it again with almost no time to recover. <br/>She can't ask Scorpia to pick her up and drag her ass back to her house because then she'll never hear the end of it. And Scorpia is too good of a person to put her through that again. She can't. </p>
<p>But she has no choice. With a shaky hand, she swipes accept to the call, “Yes, Councilwoman Weaver?” </p>
<p>“Catra, Mr. H requires your attendance this evening. The details will be sent to your phone. Do not be late.”</p>
<p>With bated breath, Catra responded, "understood." Not a second later, the line went off. “Fuck.”</p>
<p>Turning around to head back in, Catra paused misstep, noticing a very out of breath Scorpia standing in the doorway. </p>
<p>Immediately forgetting why she was looking for the brunette in the first place, Scorpia was hesitant as to why Catra was out back taking a personal phone call in the middle of her shift, "was that who I think it was?" she questioned. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it,” Catra made to move by the older woman but was stopped with a hand on her shoulder. "What the hell, Scorp?"</p>
<p>The tall woman took a moment, looking at the ground in deep thought, pursing her lips hard enough for them to go white. Taking a deep breath, “you can't keep working for them, Catra. You said you were working on getting out, but it doesn’t look like you’re even trying. I saw the way you acted today; you're hurting, and you won’t ask for help.”</p>
<p>“What does it matter? Once you're in, you're never out? No matter how good you are. No matter how fucking far I run away from here. They will find me. They will drag me back. And then they will do to me what I failed to do myself eight years ago. It’s easier this way Scorp.” The shorter woman sighed, dropping her head and slumping her shoulders. “So. Leave. It. Alone,” straightening her posture back up, looking Scorpia dead in the eye. She brushed off the hand and made a move forward.</p>
<p>But only after taking one step, the same hand gripped her arm and spun her around, "I will not leave it alone.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Adora, it's you!" The scrawny boy behind the counter cheered, watching his old classmate walk in through the front door, surprised to see her here back. </p>
<p>"Hey Kyle, long time no see," Adora greeted with a wide grin. Bow and Glimmer shuffled in next to her on the available stools. </p>
<p>“What can I get you guys tonight?” Kyle asked, reaching for a few glasses stacked up. </p>
<p>“Shots!" The pink hair chick yelled, startling the blonde man a little. </p>
<p>“Uh sure, pick your poison,” he stated, lining up a few shooters. </p>
<p>"What do you think, Bow, soft send or hard send?" the shorter girl inclined to her male companion. </p>
<p>Bow crossed his arms and tapped his chin with his finger, feigning intense thought about which hard liquor to indulge, "let's do a soft send, then next time we're here, we go all out," he proclaimed. </p>
<p>The shorter girl smirked, "then tequila, it is my dude," slamming a twenty-dollar bill down. </p>
<p>“Alrighty, coming right up. You gonna take a shot too, Adora?" </p>
<p>"Oh no, I'm the DD for these two. Gotta make sure they get back in one piece and wake up on time tomorrow,” the blonde replied, shaking her head. </p>
<p>"Oh, my gooooodddd don't be such a buzz kill!" Glimmer lamented while knocking her glass against Bow's and throwing it back in one go, no hesitation. The two friends then licked the salt off their hands and bit down on the lemon slice, each releasing a breath, feeling the slight burn of the Mexican liquor. </p>
<p>"Hehe, that sounds like you, Adora. As disciplined as ever, no?" Kyle commented. Adora was surprised at how conversational this kid is now; back in school, he went and hid behind Lonnie and Rogelio if anyone looked at him. </p>
<p>"Well, you know, discipline builds a habit, and habit builds lifestyle," the blonde woman shrugged. Adora knew how to party; hell, she partook in a few dorm parties and got crazy. But those days are happily behind her. Now, it was a rare occurrence for her to let loose that far, primarily just for special occasions. </p>
<p>The blonde felt a piece of lemon hit her head. She turned to glare at a smirking Glimmer.</p>
<p> "Come on, Adora, at least have one drink. It wouldn’t kill ya,” the dark-skinned man spoke.</p>
<p>“I’m good guys, I’m driving, remember.” </p>
<p>“My dude, Kyle, get this woman the lowest percent, most piss-tasting, low calorie, blandest, carbonated water you guys got,” Glimmer pestered, lightly shoving her female friend with her shoulder. </p>
<p>“I got something, brand new in stock. Our bouncer actually recommended it to us since she likes to work out and eat healthily. It's called Truly,” the bartender spoke while snapping open a can and pouring it into a glass cup, handing it to Adora. </p>
<p>Adora grabbed the glass and took a test sip, "it's not that bad-" </p>
<p>Glimmer took the glass from Adora, "lemme see… ugh, yep, that's right up your alley, Adora," handing back the drink to her friend. </p>
<p>"So, who're your friends Adora?" Kyle asked. </p>
<p>"Right, sorry, we kinda got carried away there. I’m Bow, and this is Glimmer. With Adora, we are the Best Friend Squad,” the three of them striking a pose similar to the Charlie’s Angels intro. </p>
<p>"Haha, well, I'm glad you got some cool friends here, Adora," Kyle said with a smile. He gathered back the shot glasses and set out another round for Bow and Glimmer without having to ask. </p>
<p>“You, my guy, are cool," Glimmer said, reaching for the second round. </p>
<p>Adora rolled her eyes, "you think everyone is cool."</p>
<p>"This one is to you, Kyle," Bow proclaimed, hitting Glimmer's glass and shooting it back. They slammed the glasses down, licked the salt, bit the lemon, and finished off with a high-five. </p>
<p>Adora watched her friends talk some more with Kyle about the local area, asking about recreational activities, sites to see, things to do, the whole shebang. Shaking her head, she went back to sipping her beer and taking in her surroundings. The bar was pretty nice, had more of a dive scene. The local band was decent, the patrons applauding them every time a set ended. There was also a DJ booth she assumed was used after the live performances. A small dance floor was in front of the stage with a few people swaying to the music. It was a relaxing atmosphere. </p>
<p>She always wondered what the Skiff inside was like in her early teens, but they were never old enough to go inside. Now that she’s here, with her friends, having a good time, then she knew it was worth the wait to come in. The local people have been so welcoming as well; most of them knew who she was and guessed it helped Glimmer and Bow integrate. </p>
<p>Watching the live music, Adora felt a vibration in her pocket; she pulled her phone out and saw that her aunt was calling her. Of course, it was Friday. She called her aunt every Friday to catch up. And especially with the move to Thaymor and settling in, she must have forgotten about today. "Hey Glim, can you watch my drink? I gotta take this call," the blonde said, excusing herself from the bar. </p>
<p>Knowing who's on the other end, the shorter girl gave her a quick nod, "of course, tell Aunty M I say hi." </p>
<p>“Oh, me as well, tell Aunt M Bow says hello,”</p>
<p>"Haha, okay guys, I'll see you in a bit," Adora walked out the entrance to take the call. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stepping outside into the warm summer night, Adora swiped accept on her phone, “Hey Mara!”</p>
<p>"Adora, how's it going? Was the move okay? Did you get all your boxes shipped out? Is the new job exciting? How are Bow and Glimmer adjusting?”</p>
<p>"Woah, one at a time, please, haha. It's great, actually. The move went smoothly. Razz had the whole house set up before we arrived, and most of the furniture and kitchenware was already there. The moving truck came a few days later, so this weekend we can finally finish unpacking and such. But it's good, terrific. The fire department was relieved when I asked if there are any open part-time positions because they lost two of their crew members recently.”</p>
<p>“That’s awesome dear, I’m glad you’re making it work out there.”</p>
<p>"Yea, Bow, and Glimmer love it. He actually got a job at Razz's shop, working overtime because he loses track of the hours. He's having so much fun. Glimmer is a cashier at the local mart and made a few fast friends too.”</p>
<p>“Good, good. What about the truck? I know you messaged me earlier that you got it?”</p>
<p>“Right, Razz gave it to me. Free of charge.”</p>
<p>“That’s too sweet of her. Give me her address, and I'll send her a gift, courtesy of you three for being so good to you guys. Just let me know what she likes.” <br/>“Razz loves anything old and weird. Antiques, pottery, books. You name it, Razz loves it.”</p>
<p>“I’ll keep that in mind then. So, did you run into any old friends?”</p>
<p>"Yea, I saw an old teammate the first day here. She's…..nice, haha. But did you know Kyle works as a bartender now?"</p>
<p>“What? The shy kid you told me about?”</p>
<p>"Yea, that's him. He's really come out of his shell. Like he’s keeping up a conversation with Glimmer, and you know how intense she can be.” </p>
<p>“Mmm, indeed she is. What about… you know… Catra? Have you seen her yet?"</p>
<p>That gave Adora pause. She hasn't heard anyone say that name in a long while, "um… no, I haven't yet."</p>
<p>"It's okay, sweetie, she'll come around."</p>
<p>Kicking the gravel under her feet, Adora looked at the night sky, noticing some lightning in the distance. After releasing a breath, "I don't know… she probably doesn't want anything to do with me. After everything that happened."</p>
<p>"Give it time, Adora. As long as you explain yourself with a civil conversation, she will understand." </p>
<p>Adora didn't know how to respond. Catra and civil never made acquaintances. It's been years since she last tried making contact with her friend. She even tried looking her up on social media to see anything about her old friend, but nothing populates under her name. Adora kept her profiles open on the off chance that maybe Catra would look for her instead. But it’s been almost eight years since that night. If she hasn’t contacted her now, then she probably won't ever. </p>
<p>“As long as you try Adora. So you don't keep putting yourself down. Okay?"</p>
<p>“I know Mara, and thank you.” She didn’t realize that she had a tight feeling in her throat until she spoke. Even after all this time, she hasn’t moved on. She hasn’t found closure. Coming back might have made it worse even, being so close and yet so far away. The building anticipation was not helping her anxiety either. </p>
<p>“So, what is the Best Friend Squad up to tonight?” Mara asked her diversion enough to distract Adora from her thoughts. </p>
<p>"Actually, we're at the local bar now having a few drinks,” the blonde replied, grateful for the change in topic. </p>
<p>"What? You should have told me! Okay, I'll let you go then so you can get back to those two. Only the Lord knows what they're doing unsupervised," Mara responded lightly, laughing on the other end. </p>
<p>"Okay, I'll text you later- bye- I love you."</p>
<p>"I love you too, darling, bye-bye." </p>
<p>Adora ended the call but stayed outside just a minute longer. She can feel the temperature start to drop, the smell of rain on the horizon. How could she try to make contact with Catra again? Half the time, she wonders if her number is still the same. They both were allowed to get phones their junior year since they were old enough to drive and work part-time.</p>
<p>Well, maybe Mara was right. Only time will tell, and she's only been here for a week. Soon enough, Catra will know that Adora is here. </p>
<p>With that fresh mindset, Adora turned on her heel, ready to go back and enjoy her night. As soon as she reached for the door, she thought she heard someone shouting in the distance. Who could that be? She thought. Curiosity piqed, she stepped to the side of the bar to get a better spot to listen in, in case someone needed help. </p>
<p>“It doesn’t fucking matter, alright?!"</p>
<p>"It does matter, Wildcat!”</p>
<p>That sounded a lot like the bouncer… what was her name… Scorpia? Yes, that's right. But who was the other person? Inching a bit closer to the building corner, Adora tried to get a better look at who the bouncer was talking to. But they were facing away from her, the light behind Scorpia making it too dark to spot distinctive features. It was apparent it was another woman Scorpia was talking to based on the silhouette. </p>
<p>The shorter woman looked at her phone and placed it into her back pocket. “I gotta go.” </p>
<p>"Catra, wait!" as soon as the name hit Adora's ears, all-time stopped. She froze, her breath catching in her chest and an electric shock pulsed throughout her body. Her eyes went wide, and her mouth fell open. Catra was here. At this bar. Talking to Scorpia. Taking a step closer, Adora tried to see her better. When Catra turned to the side, the backlight illuminated a face Adora only saw in her memories. A look she could never forget. Even in the low light, she can see her tanned skin, unruly brown short hair, which's new, and a slim figure. It was her. There was no mistaking that demeanor.</p>
<p>She watched as Catra walked over to a very familiar-looking motorcycle. Was that was her earlier on the highway? Oh, Adora is going to have a few words about riding safety and recklessness, no less. As if her body was acting on its own, Adora realized she was walking closer. When she was about ten feet away, she softly spoke, “Catra-" except at the same time the engine started, and the name fell on deaf ears. </p>
<p>Adora felt her heart drop into her stomach, and she glanced over at Scorpia, who only just noticed her presence, her eyes going wide. Over the engine's sound, Adora couldn't hear what Scorpia was saying, but she could bet it was along the lines of oh no. The bigger woman immediately turned to rush towards Catra but was too late. The bike sped off, throwing up dust in its wake and down the highway into the coming storm. </p>
<p>She was right there, almost within reach if Adora took a few extra steps. And just as quickly as Catra was back in her life, she was gone. What was even worse, she didn’t even know Adora was standing behind her. Suddenly a wave of anger built up inside, turning to the taller woman, “what did you say to her?”</p>
<p>Almost offended, Scorpia scrambled to reply, “me? I didn’t say anything,” backing up a bit as Adora advanced on her. </p>
<p>“Did you tell her I came back? Is that why you were acting that way earlier? I saw the way you kept glancing into the bar," the blonde accused. </p>
<p>“No- no, I didn't tell her anything about you, I swear. I came out here to, but she was already on the phone with someone else. I promise," Scorpia pleaded, hands raised in defense. </p>
<p>Adora stopped short, “someone else?” she questioned, raising an eyebrow. She felt something in her chest, like a rock, hitting against her ribcage. Who could this someone else be to hold that kind of pull on Catra to leave in such a distressed state? A wave of protection washed over her. Adora stepped closer to the woman, determination set in her eyes, "who is it, Scorpia?"</p>
<p>“Um, I- I… can't say. It's not my business, Adora." </p>
<p>“What do you mean not your business?” She questioned. "This is Catra. It's something important that matters to you. So I can guarantee it matters to me,” the blonde proclaimed. She realized that her first were clenched at her sides and shoulders tense, so she took a step back and inhaled slow, releasing a breath. "I'm sorry. I didn't intend for it to seem I was accusing you of anything. It's just… Catra and I  grew up together… I need to make sure she's okay," she apologized. </p>
<p>Scorpia regarded the woman in front of her, taking a second to consider her response, "look, I know about you and Catra, and kind of how things ended. But, as her friend… now… she's not the same Catra you used to know. She wouldn't want me to say... things." </p>
<p>Her jaw clenched tight, “I know you cant… and I respect that. But it means everything to me to see her again. And I did, but I missed that chance just now. So I'm begging you, something, anything? I need to talk to her. Can't you understand?" </p>
<p>Scorpia’s thoughts were all over the place. How much was she allowed to say? How much did Adora deserve to hear? She spent years getting to know the closed-off and broken woman. Surviving through the worst of humanity’s cruelty, constantly putting the pieces back together just to make it another day. How much could Adora take? Catra was a loose cannon with no fuse; the explosion is immediate. Obviously, Scorpia only knows one side of the story. But it didn't take a genius to understand that no matter how much Catra swore off Adora, it took enough alcohol to confesses deeply repressed feelings that she still holds on to. Feeling she would never admit sober.</p>
<p>And by enough alcohol, she means enough to kill a horse. </p>
<p>Noticing that the blonde was waiting for an answer, the older woman dropped her head, “I understand… I can't tell you what she's doing; that is for her to say. But… oh geez, she’s gonna be so mad at me- furious really… I’m gonna have to cook dinner for her for an entire month to forgive me- if she does.”</p>
<p>“Scorpia,” Adora pleaded. </p>
<p>“Fine, fine. I can let you know when Catra is around again. And you can "conveniently" be at the same place as her and run into each other, okay? But I can’t guarantee that she wants to see you, let alone have a conversation,” she warned. </p>
<p>“That’s good enough for me. I know if you gave me her number, she'll just ignore it anyways. But face to face, I won't let her run away."<br/>“I hope you’re right, Adora,” the tall woman proclaimed. </p>
<p>“Please, take my number and keep me updated,” the blonde said, reaching her hand out for Scorpia's phone. The two women exchanged information, Scorpia sending Adora a confirmation text to have her number. They both walked back to the front of the bar, and before they parted, Adora paused and turned, "thank you, Scorpia, this means so much."</p>
<p>“Yea, I just hope this doesn’t blow up in my face. Man, Perfuma is going to have a field day when I tell her about this,” the tall woman chuckled to herself, shaking her head.</p>
<p>“Wait, Perfuma? From Brightmoon?” Adora asked. </p>
<p>“Yea, she owns a floral shop downtown,” the woman gloated. </p>
<p>“I know her!” the blonde exclaimed. </p>
<p>“You do? Wow, what a small world, isn't it?" and like that, the mood lifted up again, just enough. Finding a familiar person, they both knew helped a little. </p>
<p>"It is. I guess I'm gonna head inside then. I'll see ya later, Scorpia, and again, thank you," Adora said, opening the door while looking back. </p>
<p>“Yea, good luck. Enjoy the rest of your evening,” she gave a weak smile to the other woman. </p>
<p>Scorpia was worried. Worried for Catra and anxious for Adora. Recently the Wildcat has been called in more than usual, and she notices things around here are getting tense. She reflects on the last time Catra called her after a job… it's been a while, but it shook her up pretty bad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Four Years Ago: Thaymor </p>
<p>Cutting up fresh vegetables for the salad, Scorpia hummed quietly to herself, listening to the Playlist from her phone. Smaller arms encircled her waist from behind, and a head leaned against her shoulder. “Hey,” she spoke softly, placing the knife on the countertop to turn around and wrap her own larger arms around her girlfriend. </p>
<p>“Hey,” she said back, leaning up to peck a small kiss to her lips. Scorpia looked down at her significant other and thought about how darn lucky she was to find Perfuma and enjoy moments like these. She brought her hands up to cup her tan cheeks, gently swiping her thumbs right under her eyes, memorizing each freckle. </p>
<p>Suddenly the music cut off, and her ring tone sounded an incoming call. "Ope, lemme see who that is," the muscular woman spoke, walking over to her cell. “Catra?” she questioned to herself. Swiping accept, she placed the phone to her ear, "what's up, Wildcat?" </p>
<p>The other end was silent, save for a white noise that sounded a lot like a generator in the background, "hello?" Scorpia repeated, "Wildcat, you there? Did you accidentally butt dial me? Cuz man do I do that-"</p>
<p>“Scorp…,” something was wrong. The way her name was said sounded pained. Catra never sounded like that. Actually, Catra never calls Scorpia in the first place. </p>
<p>“Catra, what’s going on?” Scorpia asked again, more sternly this time. </p>
<p>“I need you- *cough* need you to take me back to my place," she uttered like breathing was a difficult task for her. </p>
<p>“Where are you?”</p>
<p>“Prime... Plant,” the voice was getting weaker.</p>
<p>“I’m on my way,” she shoved the phone into her pocket and raced around her apartment for her shoes, jacket, and car keys. </p>
<p>“Is everything okay?" Perfuma asked from the kitchen, eyebrows knitted in concern. </p>
<p>"I'm so sorry, Fuma, I gotta go. I know it was supposed to be our weekend together, but-"</p>
<p>"It's okay, I understand. Knowing enough of Catra from what you’ve told me, for her to call you means she really needs help. So, go. I’ll be here when you get back,” she gave the other woman a small smile. </p>
<p>"You're too perfect," Scorpia adored, reciprocating the smile. She went back to the kitchen and grabbed the smaller woman in a firm hug, kissing her on the forehead before running out the door. </p>
<p>Twenty minutes later, Scorpia arrived at Prime Plant, an Industrial complex made a few years back to mine the natural resources between Thaymor and Fright Zone. When Prime Plant was constructed, both Thaymor and FZ improved economically. Most of the citizens were able to find a job somewhere at the complex. But along with it came some shady things as well. People went missing. Friends started changing. And a hive mentality took over anyone who was an employee. It was weird. </p>
<p>Jumping out of her jeep Scorpia ran around to the back of one of the warehouses and spotted Catra's bike lying down in the dirt. Her helmet ten feet away with a large crack on the left side running from the temple to the jaw. “Wildcat?” she called out, but no response. </p>
<p>Remembering the sound of a generator over the phone, she walked to a small shed on the far end of the building. And between the shed and a dumpster, she found her friend, sitting on the ground with her back leaning against the sheet metal siding. There was a large gash down the left side of her face, blood dripping from her chin onto her t-shirt. The leather jacket she wore was also heavily damaged on the left side, the entire sleeve hanging on by a few threads, her bare arm and exposed side covered in road rash. Her hands were sitting in her lap, covered in blood as well, and shaking violently. </p>
<p>“What the hell happened to you?” Scorpia questioned, immediately kneeling next to her friend to check for any more damage. A few more cuts and bruises here and there. <br/>“I guess someone wasn’t a fan with sharing the road,” the smaller woman feigned humor. </p>
<p>"Is this because of...?" She couldn't finish that sentence. </p>
<p>All Catra could do was crack a smile, but the motion caused her to wince in pain. “Fuck, I need a drink."</p>
<p>"No, you need to go to the hospital," Scorpia reprimanded, wrapping one arm under her armpit and around her waist. With her opposite hand, she held onto Catra's draped arm over her shoulder and pulled the smaller woman to her feet. </p>
<p>Catra groaned, “no hospital, just take me back to my place,”</p>
<p>“But-"</p>
<p>“Please,” she said weakly. By law, Catra does not beg. "I just… need to get home. And then I'll be okay."</p>
<p>Looking at the side of Catra's face, Scorpia huffed out a breath. Anything she says to convince the tan woman to get help will be disregarded. But she could take care of her, herself. She was an EMT with the local fire department for a few years. </p>
<p>"Alright, Wildcat, let's go. I'll have Rogelio come get your bike tomorrow.” </p>
<p>“Thanks,” and for the rest of the night, Catra was silent, minus the swear words when Scorpia cleaned her wounds. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scorpia remembered after that night, Catra opened up to her a little more. They met about a year prior when Catra applied for a bartending job at The Skiff. Now, four years later, Scorpia considers herself the smaller woman's best friend. Catra claims otherwise. Even introducing her to Entrapta. </p>
<p>Sadness overcame her because even though Catra hasn't called her for help again like that night. Every now and then, she notices a new cut, an aging bruise, the smaller woman growing increasingly on edge. She hoped her friend could one day find the courage to finally leave. Live a life thriving instead of surviving. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The highway passed by her as she subconsciously rode on autopilot. Barely paying attention to where she was riding. She didn’t even know she was riding straight into a storm. She was exhausted, beyond jaded actually, but she has a job to do, and she will get it done. Recalling her conversation earlier with Scorpia outside the bar had her contemplating. How much more could she tolerate? </p>
<p>She's right, you know, there is one way to get out for good. But you’re too much of a coward to do it. Growling to herself, she slammed the clutch down and shifted gears, forcing the bike to its absolute limit. This was suicide by slow burn. What’s worse is it's past a full moon, so she can't even use her full capabilities to help out either, only having half her energy to run off. But it was still enough to get shit done. In and out, then leave. Maybe Mr. H. won’t need her for a while after this. </p>
<p>Coming up to the industrial complex, she pulled around back near the main factory's loading dock, screeching to a halt. She all but slammed her helmet on the seat, shaking out her hair, and walking up to the small group waiting around. “Took you long enough, Kitten,” one of them commented, their velvet voice carried into the night. </p>
<p>"Yeah, well, when I get the message telling me where to be with only fifteen minutes to make a twenty-minute ride, then I could guess they just wanted me to be fashionably late,” she chided back. </p>
<p>“Ah, you know I love a grand entrance, so I applaud you for making it extra dramatic,” their reptile-like eyes roaming her up and down a few times, stopping at her face. </p>
<p>“Let’s get this over with,” the smaller woman said, pushing them aside to stand in front of a large, burly man. He eyed her up and down, too, his lips smirking as his sight stopped just around her partially unbuttoned chest area. </p>
<p>"Whatever you say, Cat hears the deal…" as he went on and on with the details, Catra only grew more annoyed by the second. </p>
<p>"That's fucking ridiculous; Brightmoon is a six-hour drive away!" She yelled at him. </p>
<p>“Not my problem, that’s what was put down the line, now we have to execute. Got it?” he said as he crossed his arms over his chest, leaving no room for discussion. </p>
<p>“Fine. Let’s go.”</p>
<p>“That’s the spirit Kitten, I’m driving!”</p>
<p>“Fuck no, I’d rather ride. I’ll meet you guys there,” Catra mounted her bike up, flipping her helmet on her head. </p>
<p>"What about the storm, darling? I love a wet pussy any day of the week, but I doubt you’d want to risk getting soaked with such a trip ahead of us," their fingers spinning the keys on a long, lanky finger. </p>
<p>“I’ll take my chances.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Obey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Catra arrives in Brightmoon the next day and prepares for her next mission.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright, the plot bunny has arrived hoping to build more context behind things. These night shifts are also really messing up my sleep schedule, but allows me more time to push out this chapter sooner. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra arrived in Brightmoon early in the morning after riding through the night. She would have been there sooner, but she caught the worst of the storm and was forced to wait it out sitting under an overpass. With her destination up ahead, she turned her bike into the corresponding parking garage and dismounted. She shook her hair out and placed the helmet in a side compartment. </p><p>Proceeding her way to the elevator, she messaged DT she arrived and would be in the lobby in a few. Catra received some side-eyed glances walking through the front door but paid them no mind as she approached her group, waiting at the end of the check-in counter. </p><p>“Hotel Salineas will be our HQ until we finish up, Kitten, so please do us all a favor and update your wardrobe. Can't have you walking around looking all dismal," DT spoke as they walked to the top floor suite. </p><p>The shorter woman glared at them, “can't exactly update my wardrobe if I didn’t have time to go back to my house,” she sneered. </p><p>“No worries, here,” they said as they handed her a credit card, “it's all on the house, courtesy of Mr. H. We don’t have pressing matters until tomorrow so take that time to become familiar with everything.” </p><p>Catra took the card from DT, “got it.” The three of them made it to the top floor suite. It was the most opulent thing the tan woman ever saw. It sported a whole living room set in the center, a kitchen to the left, a wine cooler, a complete dining room, a guest bathroom, and a balcony. They each had their room with a king-sized bed, walk-in closet, a couch, vanity, and full bath. </p><p>Catra visited Brightmoon a few times, and each of those times, she stayed in run-down motels. This was different. This was a high-profile job, and so they needed to look the part. Locking herself in her room, she withdrew to the bathroom to freshen up. It was already supplied with body wash, shampoo, and conditioner. Top shelf shit. Fuck it; she’ll take it. Twenty minutes later, she emerged from the room feeling clean. </p><p>Out in the living room, DT and the other man were seated on the sectional, fixing up their workstations. </p><p>This is the fourth time Catra is working with Double Trouble, and each time their work has become progressively more demanding. The mimic had assisted her out of a few tight situations only because their previous informant put out shit information and willed them improvising on the spot. </p><p>DT's sole purpose is infiltration. They are quick-witted with a sharp tongue; they are very efficient at prying information even from the most reluctant sub. </p><p>The other man, who goes by the nickname, Lassor, was the driver and back up muscle if things become nasty. He hasn't come into action yet, but Catra assumes they might need him this time. He also doubles as their eye, sitting in the van with his network and sending real-time information on security, personnel, cameras, etc. </p><p>Catra, well, she got her hands dirty. During the day, they would scout the area and defense. Slowly working through whatever obstacles might get in the way, acquiring passcodes, IDs, and bugging systems. At night, they strike. Usually, they try to keep their work as clean as possible, but sometimes the sub likes to put up a fight.</p><p>For instance, two days ago. It was thought to be an average human in Thaymor. Mr. H. demanded to be taken care of. However, when Catra snuck into their bedroom, the motherfucker turned out to be a were like her, except he was more of a bastardized half-lycan. His movements were heavy and mediocre, yet he had enough muscle to land a few decent blows and scratches. </p><p>Plopping down on a couch, she took a moment to finally relax. Riding through the night made her extremely tired, and she felt her stomach cramping up since, again, she hasn't eaten in hours. She pulled out her phone and started looking up shops to buy more clothes and a place to eat. If she didn’t have to pay, then she will indulge herself. There were a few points nearby that appeared suitable enough. Saving the addresses, Catra got up and made her way to the door. </p><p>"Oh, Kitten, get something fancy for yourself. You're my date for a dinner party tomorrow night," DT addressed from behind their laptop screen. </p><p>She flipped them off as the door closed behind her. Taking the elevator down to the lobby, her phone pinged a new message. </p><p>Scorpia: Heyyyyy Wildcat! Hope you’re doing alright. I’m sorry about last night. <br/>               Can’t wait until you get back.<br/>               Let me know when you do mmmk? <br/>               See ya soon</p><p>Catra didn’t reply. Stepping out of the revolving doors, she threw on her aviators and sauntered down the street towards the nearest Thai restaurant; she was in the mood for curry. </p><p> </p><p>Seven and a Half Years Ago: Fright Zone </p><p>The cell was no more extensive than an office cubicle. Catra sat in the rear corner huddled tight, shivering from the chilly air creeping through the small window above secured with iron bars preventing any sort of escape. She heard others in their cells down the hall, too, grunting, huffing, pacing, and wining. </p><p>Unlike most weres, she was not compelled by the full moon into a complete transition. But she resembled a hybrid with a velvety fur coat, pointed ears, claws, and a tail. As a hybrid, she could walk bipedal, but she will crouch to all fours and run if threatened. All of her senses were heightened too, and currently, she can detect the others here. It was revolting.</p><p>Her left ear flicked when the heavy door down the hallway opened, two sets of feet marching their way towards her direction. They stopped in front of her cell. Glancing up, she growled once she noticed who was there. A tall, thin woman garbed in a dark maroon business suit stared directly at her. Jet black hair cascaded down and over her pointed shoulders, framing a sickly-looking grey face covered in a dense layer of foundation. She had her arms crossed, and from her position, Catra could observe her hands were covered in numerous scars. Beside her stood a taller man in a neutral suit sporting a high cut fade and hair combed to the right side of his sharp face. She remembered these two would visit the home at least once a week, mostly just the woman, but he would appear every so often. They would take children away at any given time; most returned while a few didn’t. </p><p>Being locked up here, Catra can assume why the others never made it back. </p><p>"Of all the gifted children, you're here… Catra," the woman sneered as if speaking her name was a foul taste in her mouth. "You might gain some usefulness for yourself after all.” <br/>“Go fuck yourself,” she spat back. If it wasn't for the iron bars keeping her in, she would rip that woman to shreds. Years of repeated verbal and physical abuse from that woman made her feel sick. She knows the woman never favored her, but she always returned just to torment her out of sheer malevolence.</p><p>"Now, now, you arrogant child. We're here to give you a second chance," taking a step closer to the bars, she reached into her pocket for something. </p><p>Catra bared her fangs and produced a low warning snarl; whatever the woman was proposing, she wanted nothing to do with it. She vaguely remembers the whispers about the Fright Zone council member and her questionable connections to Prime Industries. Working directly under the State Head, she scouted, prepped, and groomed children from the orphanage as their own private vassals. </p><p>And if those children acted out of line, refused to submit, or even lacked any unique ability, they suffered under her hands. Being one of those children, Catra was taking no chances. She will battle tooth and nail, even if that meant sealing her fate. But her thoughts were interrupted when the woman threw a photo in front of her. Cautiously creeping closer to get a better view, the hybrid immediately seized up. </p><p>It was a photo of Adora, recently too. Someone followed her to Brightmoon and took a picture of her on campus. </p><p>“Since our top prodigy was stolen from us so abruptly, our plans are now lagging behind schedule. And because Adora apparently belongs to some prestigiously high family, we can't jeopardize bringing her back," the older woman said. </p><p>Gripping the picture tighter, Catra felt her fur bristle, “what the fuck does this have to do with me?”</p><p>"I'm glad you asked. Initially, we presumed you were something of insignificant worth. Now, due to recent events and your delayed… presenting,” Catra knew they were talking about her shifting. Until a few months ago, she didn't even know what she was and why she changed. Being an orphan, there was no way to indicate that she belonged to any species of supes. And it’s not like supernatural beings were common knowledge; they've kept themselves hidden from society. And for a good reason. </p><p>That’s why Councilwoman Weaver and the State Head constantly visited the home and took the children. Because, for one, no one gave a damn about orphans. And two, they could recruit young supes into their fucking cult and repress them. </p><p>Catra never knew why they always took extra interest in Adora, though. She was the only one that was never mistreated. But with her leaving, she knew it was for something important. Or else they wouldn't be scrambling around locating more children like her and dragging them away. “We believe you can serve us, help us build a society of order and uniformity."</p><p>Catra knew that was bullshit. The end game was not that simple. Sure, they have complete authority of Fright Zone and a strong influence in Thaymor, but way beyond the State, their power branches into each territory of Etheria. More minor cults were rounding up lost supes and indoctrinating them into their image. The only region capable of opposing them was the Capitol of the Central State, Brightmoon.</p><p>Etheria was broken down into five regions, Central, Northern, Southern, Western, and Eastern. Each one is self-governed under the leadership of an elected State Head. There are federal articles that all regions abide by. Still, the belief in independence allows leeway for certain elected officials to exercise executive jurisdiction in how they drive things. For instance, the Central, Northern, and Southern regions operate under liberal ideations, whereas Western and Eastern are authoritative. </p><p>The Eastern and Western States were always in conflict with the other regions over the treatment of their citizens. For years Brightmoon has been trying to intervene but was never successful. They never had enough political influence nor capabilities. This was due to the separation of State and lobbying. Prime Industries was controlling the East government under the radar. At face value, it seemed Prime was improving the economy by building their plants and mining facilities. But in reality, it was enforcing its presence. </p><p>Growing up, the paragons of order and discipline were instilled in each child. The region government tightly regulating the curriculum taught in schools. It is proclaimed all citizens were servants to the Eastern State. To be radical was perceived as disorder. And disorder compromised authority. </p><p>Now, Government and Socioeconimcs was not Catra's strong suit while learning in school. Still, she always suspected the way things were run here was shady. Unfortunately, sweet, silly, stupid Adora never grasped the same concept. She always told Catra that the government was only keeping everyone safe. </p><p>So, where do all these things tie together? Simple, but also not really. Prime was building up to something. Having the advantage of controlling supernatural beings gave him an upper hand.</p><p>Catra was able to puzzle some of the pieces. The mandatory lessons taught in the orphanage about nothing education-related and snooping around the principal’s office in Horde High sifting through budget reports. She was always suspicious about matters growing up, but Adora assured her it was all just conspiracy theories. But that one fateful night a few months ago when she turned into a werecat unlocked a new view of things. She used her newfound capabilities to sneak around the recently built Prime Industrial Complex.</p><p>That's also how Catra ended up here. She was caught in the offices going through records of shady business deals connecting to political officials. She intended on exposing this information to the Brightmoon press, but that plan went straight down the drain. </p><p>“So, what if I refuse to join your bat-shit crazy cult?” Catra said, glaring up at the woman. </p><p>“It’s simple. If you refuse to cooperate, then your dear Adora-" in a flash, Catra was against the iron bars, reaching out to tear the woman's face off. </p><p>“Don’t you fucking touch her!” </p><p>“You are in no position to threaten me, filth.” She said with a sickening smile. </p><p>“Enough!” The man spoke for the first time. Walking up to the cell, he grabbed Catra's wrist in a vice grip, twisting her arm to the point of nearly breaking it and the other clamping around her neck. She grunted in pain but refused to show any more signs of weakness, so she bit her lip. He was strong, more than what his appearance gave off. This made Catra nervous. “You are now under my employment. If you at any moment show one ounce of insubordination, then your friend dies.” </p><p>Catra was trapped. She should've run when she had the chance. But now, she got herself caught up in a situation where there was no escape. If she leaves, Adora is done for. If she stays, who knows what they will have her do. She clenched her teeth. How did this happen to her?</p><p>Releasing his grip, Catra staggered back to the far end of the cell, holding her arm and coughing. “You will return to the home; our agents will find you when we have a purpose for you. Until then, this meeting never happened. You will never speak of this. And you will obey." </p><p>The two walked out, leaving Catra where she was. A few days later, one of their lackeys brought her back to the home, where she learned quickly that her life was no longer hers. There were always eyes on her, watching every move she made. Whenever she came close to stepping out of line, they made sure she went right back in. </p><p>She intended to run away to Brightmoon and meet up with Adora, surprise her. But the blinding reality of her sudden situation would ensure that would never happen. So Catra broke off all contact with Adora. Permanently. Ignoring the texts and calls she received from the blonde. Catra never made social media profiles, so her friend wouldn't be able to look her up. The only thing left of Adora she allowed herself to have was the picture Weaver tossed into her cell that night. As a reminder of why she was doing all of this. And as punishment for herself too if she felt herself slipping. </p><p>In the years since, Catra all but fell off the map. Lying low and keeping to herself. She traveled around a lot for the jobs Mr. H. wants her for. A glorified hitman. Taking care of people who spoke out against the State and compromising Prime's plans. </p><p>She never made friends, never let anyone in. Minus Scorpia, who refused to understand what "leave me the fuck alone" meant. She has a few acquaintances at her day jobs only to save face.</p><p>The closest she got to a relationship if you can call it that, was the occasional hookup here and there. </p><p>One night while taking the trash out after a long shift at The Skiff, she found a stray kitten. Underweight and malnourished, she brought it home and nursed it back to health. She named them Melog, and they were the only one that made her feel a little less lonely. A companion that she could come home to after work or a job and make surviving a little better. </p><p>This was her life. And Catra will endure all of it if it means keeping Adora safe. Only for Adora. </p><p> </p><p>Catra returned to the hotel late afternoon. Tossing the bags of new clothes on the bed, she went to go shower again. The summer heat and all-black clothes worked up a sweat. Plus, being a werecat means her body temperature runs higher than average, so she was dying to change. </p><p>Emerging from the bathroom, she pulled on a loose t-shirt and boy shorts and sprawled onto the bed. Reaching over to the nightstand, she pulled an old, folded piece of paper from her wallet, opening it up carefully to not rip along the worn seams. </p><p>It was a photo. In it, a young blonde woman was sitting on a ledge reading a book. Her long hair fell over her shoulders and down her back; the signature ponytail was forgotten. And the dumb poof nowhere in sight. Skin lightly flushed under the afternoon sun but shined as bright, creamy porcelain. One leg was crossed over the other, the skinny jeans hugging her curves just right. She had on a light purple sweatshirt with the letters BMU on the front. In her hands, she was reading a textbook, some Historical Literature shit. Adora was perfect. </p><p>Catra closed her eyes and tried to remember the finer details of her long-lost friend. Adora's smile was always radiant enough to brighten her most sour moods. Her laugh, god, it was better than any song she ever heard. And when she looked in her eyes, two pools of baby blue that were infinite, she wouldn’t mind getting lost at sea in them, drowning in their warm depths. </p><p>Dozing off, Catra placed the photo back carefully in her wallet. She set the alarm for four hours and settled herself under the blankets, taking full advantage of this massive bed and soft feathery pillows. </p><p>Falling asleep, Catra's last thoughts were of snorting giggles and long blond hair. But her dreams brought memories of terrifying screams and pain. </p><p> </p><p>Fright Zone Ten Years Ago</p><p>"Catra, slow down!" the blonde teen yelled after her friend, laughing and stumbling over a root in the ground.</p><p>"Come on, dummy," a tan girl yelled over her shoulder, smirking at the other, who was struggling to keep pace. </p><p>Catra was a little smaller than Adora, but she was faster and more agile. She jumped over tree stumps, swung from low branches, and weaved between tight corners of the trail. It was beyond Adora how she could move like that, effortlessly. She huffed as she picked up the pace, but no matter how many ladders she ran at practice, it wasn’t enough to catch up. “How much further?” she panted. </p><p>“You’ll see when we get there,” Adora was going to kill her. </p><p>Just when the blonde thought she would throw up from the exertion, she collided into the other teen, knocking them over. Catra gave a high-pitched yelp as they both fell into a bush, soft enough to break the fall. "Shit Adora, I think you broke something," she laughed out.</p><p>Adora groaned, pushing herself up, "yea, I think I did," she pulled twigs and leaves from her disheveled hair, "my patience." She went about fixing herself, ensuring her poof was extra stupid in Catra's mind.</p><p>Catra stuck her tongue out, shaking her hair out, the wild messy mane floating through the air. Secretly Adora would steal glances at her friend when she wasn't looking. Admiring how much she grew throughout the years. Recently the blonde found herself staring more, taking in every finer detail Catra had. Memorizing all her little quirks or expressions. Her heart would beat faster, and her cheeks warmed thinking about those things. She never understood what that meant, so she brushed those feeling aside. </p><p>“Over here,” Catra waived Adora over. When the blonde walked next to her, she was taken aback for a moment. Before them lay the expanse of the valley between Thaymor and Fright Zone. Uninhabited by civilization, it was beautiful. Two mountains caved into a valley split by a river, covered in tall pines and smaller hills. </p><p>They never really traveled outside of FZ often, but Thaymor was so much livelier when they did. Here though, it could be their own slice of paradise close to home.<br/>“Where did you find this place?” Adora asked.</p><p>"Remember last week when I got detention for skipping?"</p><p>"How could I? I managed to convince the principal you were sick and left early." Adora chastised.</p><p>"Thanks for that," she nudged the blonde's arm with her own. "So, when I didn't feel like sitting in another lecture about the quadratic formula, I thought I'd take a day trip. I came out here and found this." </p><p>The taller girl rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the heads up; I ended up having to pair up with Lonnie for study all."<br/>The shorter girl shrugged her shoulders, “oops.”</p><p>Crossing her arms, the blonde smirked, "well, due to your absence, the teacher thought Lonnie and I worked really well together,"<br/>Catra side-eyed Adora, "oh yea?"</p><p>Adora's smirk grew broader, "yea, she might be moving seats so we can partner up more often." </p><p>“The hell she is moving shit,” Catra exasperated, turning to face the blonde. </p><p>Adora started pacing around her, “I mean, Lonnie has a perfect attendance record…”</p><p>Catra watched her closely, “sure.”</p><p>“… she is almost as smart as me.”</p><p>“Anyone is as smart as you, idiot.”</p><p>“Ouch." Adora stopped her pacing in front of Catra. "Not to mention, she asked if we wanted to study together after school." She was lying. But she knew she was pushing the other girl's buttons.</p><p>Expecting Catra to throw a fit, she was surprised to see her match her grin, "well, sounds like something I can't compete with since my attendance is… low. I'm obviously smarter than you. And now that you found a new best friend, I can show someone else these sick-ass spots."</p><p>Adora’s jaw dropped, “what?”</p><p>“Peace out, princess.” She threw up the duces and started sprinting away. </p><p>She was confused, “hold on, Catra!” and started running after her. </p><p>Of course, she would run into the valley, the woods thicker in these parts, making it harder to chase her. Maybe Adora pushed too far, but she didn't think Catra would react this way. It was getting dark, and they had to be back soon if they wanted to eat a hot dinner. "Catra," she called out.</p><p>She heard giggling up ahead. Still tired from running earlier Adora struggled to keep up. She stopped when she came across a small clearing and looked around to one, see where the hell Catra went, and two, figure out her bearings. The two of them ran through the woods all the time, but this place was unfamiliar. </p><p>A twig snapped to her right, and she faced the sound. "Catra?" No response, "this isn't funny." Another twig snapped. She twirled around to the second noise. "I swear if this is a prank," the bushes behind her rustled. She hesitantly walked closer to it, picking up a branch ready to start swinging if it was a wild animal. </p><p>When she was a few feet away, the bushes moved again. Bracing herself, she readied the branch, but a flash of brown hair took her by surprise, "boo!" and she was tackled into the dirt. It was Adora's turn to yell, hitting the ground with a thud. Above her, Catra cackled, her eyes squinting and teeth flashing dangerously. "You should've seen your face!" she said in between breaths.</p><p>Adora couldn't move. She was staring at Catra being this close. She could feel the heat rising in her face and turned away, hoping Catra didn't notice. Adora was also very aware of how they landed. Catra had her arms on either side of her head, bracing herself up and their legs tangled together. </p><p>The tan girl tilted her head when her friend didn't respond, "aw, come on, don't be mad." Adora was not mad, far from it. She was just very embarrassed by the way she was reacting. She tried to think of something to say, but her mind was not functioning. Come on, brain, work! She was pulled from her clustered thoughts by a head pushing under her chin. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you,” and from the tone of her voice snapped Adora into action. </p><p>Catra never showed any physical affection with anyone minus Adora. And when either of them was in a bad mood, she would butt her head under her chin. It was her silent way of asking for a hug. Her arms wrapped around the shorter girl, pulling her in tight. "Hey, sorry. I was just… startled." She tried to sound calm, worried her friend thought she was upset with her.</p><p>Catra looked up at her, and again, momentarily, Adora was lost in her mismatched eyes, "you're not mad at me?"</p><p>Adora gave her a gentle smile, “I’m not mad. Yea, that was an asshole move, but I promise I’m not upset.”</p><p>Catra blinked at her, “did you just cuss?”</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>The tan girl crinkled her nose, "oh, what would Councilwoman Weaver think if she knew her best student swears?" covering her chest with her hand in mock offense. </p><p>“I would be stuck in detention with you,” the blonde said back.</p><p>"Good, then you can help me with my homework. I haven't done any of it for the past week," Catra snickered. </p><p>“I lied; I’ll go back to studying with Lonnie.”</p><p>“Bet.”</p><p>They both stared at one another for a moment before they both broke out in a laughing fit. “Oh god, no. Never again. Lonnie is a terrible work partner.”</p><p>Catching her breath, "oh, I know. When I was her lab partner, she wouldn't let me touch anything" Catra got up, extending her hand down for Adora to take.</p><p>"That's because the last time you handled chemicals in the lab, you set the desk on fire."</p><p>"Meh, had to make the class a little more exciting."</p><p>She grabbed her hand and stood up but didn’t let go. “Ready to go back?” Adora smiled at her. </p><p>"Eh, not really. But I'm hungry enough that we can." Catra started pulling Adora back to a nearby trail. "What's for dinner anyway?"</p><p>"Meatloaf, I think."</p><p>Catra stopped and looked at her, “I’d rather starve.”</p><p>“No, you won’t.” They continued walking on the trail, Adora paying close attention just in case they came back here. Knowing Catra, they will. Adora looked to her left and noticed Catra grinning. “… why are you smiling like that?”</p><p>The shorter girl smirked, “race ya back?” and Adora saw her tense a bit, ready to dash away. </p><p>"Absolutely not," and before Catra could bolt again, Adora was ready this time and tackled her. Thus, a tickle fight ensued, and they ended up running back anyways just in time to eat cold meatloaf. </p><p> </p><p>A banging on the door woke Adora from her dream.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Showtime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Catra and DT prepare for Phase 1 of their mission. Adora sleeps in then makes a new friend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the late update. Life happened on night shift with the generator dying. Then I got a sketching tablet and my hyper focused brain did nothing but play on that for the past week. But I am excited to push out more art and story content. Be patient with me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thaymor</p>
<p>The insistent banging on the door roused the blonde from her deep sleep. Annoyed by the commotion pulling her from a dream of brown hair and tan skin, she dragged herself to the door and swung it open only to receive a fist to her forehead, "oh shit! I’m sooooo sorry, Adora!" Her pink hair roommate rushed to her side, moving the blonde’s hand from her face the assess the damage. </p>
<p>“-ssskay,” Adora responded, blinking the remaining sleep and stars from her eyes. She moved over to sit on the bed, taking her phone from the nightstand to check the time. “Two PM?!” She yelled in disbelief. </p>
<p>“Uhhhhh yea." Glimmer commented, leaning against the desk opposite the bed. "I knocked a few times earlier, and you were out cold. After Bow and I finished with the barn, I came back to finally wake your ass up," she said, picking at one of her nails. </p>
<p>Adora hurried to the closet to change, “I am so sorry! I don’t know what happened,” Adora apologized while changing into a t-shirt and skinny jeans. She threw her hair into a messy ponytail; her signature poof is dammed just for today. </p>
<p>Glimmer was staring at her incredulously, “yea, I didn’t want to bug you after last night. You came back from talking to Mara like you saw a ghost. Adora, you took three shots in a row! You wanna talk about what that was?” </p>
<p>The blonde winced at the memory of coming back in after talking with Scorpia. Adora was so on edge she demanded Kyle pour her back-to-back vodka shots and down them all with no hesitation. But she knows that’s not the reason she slept so late. </p>
<p>After taking a cab to the house, she locked herself in her room, put her headphones in, and listened to the playlist she and Catra put together back in high school. She tossed and turned all night, thinking about her. She wondered what she did for the past eight years. How was she? Where did she work? Most likely the bar if her bike was in the employee lot. Or she could have been visiting Scorpia. Did she have friends? Did she go out? Was she… seeing someone? Nope. Not gonna go there. </p>
<p>The biggest question is why. Why didn't Catra answer her calls? Why didn't she reach out? Why didn’t Adora wave her down? Why didn't Scorpia stop her from leaving? Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. </p>
<p>“Ahem,” the other girl in the room cleared her throat. </p>
<p>"Oh, sorry, um… its… complicated,” nervously she sat down in the desk chair. </p>
<p>Glimmer moved closer, her expression softening, “complicated how, Adora?” </p>
<p>She didn't know how to bring it up; both her friends know about her history growing up in FZ, they learned about Catra. But they haven’t discussed this topic in a long time, and it made her anxious. For years she was clinging on to a false hope that she would find Catra again. They would move together to Brightmoon and go to college and share an apartment. They would get away from FZ and the home and be free. </p>
<p>Taking a deep breath to steady herself, “I… I-I saw Catra, last night. Outside the bar,” she looked up, and Glimmer's eyes widened in shock. </p>
<p>“Oh… fuck,” Adora flinched, “sorry! It’s just, wow. What happened? Did she say something to you? Is that why you came back sulking?! I’ll kill her,” Glimmer immediately got defensive. </p>
<p>Adora jumped up from her seat, “What? No, that’s not what happened!” Once she saw her friend calm down, she started again. “We didn’t even talk. I never had the chance. As soon as I saw her, she was gone. I asked Scorpia what was going on, but she couldn't tell me." </p>
<p>“Wait,” Glimmer looked at her sternly, “Scorpia, the bouncer? She knows her? Shit, why don't we have her tell us where she is?" </p>
<p>“No!’ the blonde interjected. </p>
<p>“Why not?” </p>
<p>“Because.”</p>
<p>“Because why?”</p>
<p>"I just can't. Okay?" </p>
<p>Glimmer was having a hard time wrapping her head around this. But one thing she learned over time with Adora is there was no convincing her of changing her mind once she was set on something. Working to get her over losing Catra was an uphill battle, and sometimes she would spiral. Still, she and Bow were able to provide her support and comfort. And that's what she needs now. But it doesn't mean she couldn't try to help. "Okay. But you know, my mother has her resources. And I’m sure Mara would want to help too,” she proposed. </p>
<p>Adora gave her friend a weak smile, “I wish it were that easy. But I need to do this myself. And if Catra is still the same as I once knew her, having people look for her when she doesn’t want to be found is not the best bet to go for.” </p>
<p>The pink-haired girl returned the smile, "it was worth a shot, c'mere," she opened her arms, bringing the blonde into a tight hug. </p>
<p>Adora accepted the gesture, hugging her friend back. It took her a while to get used to such open affection with other people. First arriving at Brightmoon, she felt lost and alone, not knowing anyone or anything. She spent months just surviving her new life. Then starting college, she ran into Bow and Glimmer, who pulled her along into their shenanigans without missing a beat. They gave Adora a space to be relaxed but pushed her out of her comfort zone. And to this day, she is grateful they came into her life, more like bulldozed. </p>
<p>In the middle of their hug, Bow walks in, "knock, knoc- oh, is this a bad time?" He starts backing out into the hallway.</p>
<p>Adora and Glimmer relax from their hug, "it's okay Bow, I was finishing waking up Sleeping Beauty here."</p>
<p>The blonde gently shoves her shorter friend with her shoulder, "okay now, this is the first time I slept in this late in years."</p>
<p>Glimmer shoves her back, but it was more of a tap since Adora was a whole head taller than her. "Yes, but the last time you slept in this late was before graduation when you were torturing yourself staying up to nearly two AM studying for finals." </p>
<p>In Adora's defense, this was the first time she slept in this late in a while. She always prided herself on her perfect attendance and punctuality. And whenever she was beyond stressed out to the point her body was physically and emotionally drained, her subconscious would force her to hibernate. </p>
<p>Thinking back to the events that happened last night, she should have known this would happen. Adora deflated a little, remembering Catra was less than ten feet away. Shaking her head, the blonde pushed the negative thoughts away, “anyways, what else do we have left to finish for the day”?</p>
<p>"Well," Bow walked over closer to the pair, "Glimmer and I handled most of the list Razz left us. The volunteers took care of most of it during the week. So all that's left is bringing in the horses from the field." </p>
<p>“Yeaaaa, I needed you to help with the hay, but I figured it out,” Glimmer chided, picking at her nails.</p>
<p>Adora sheepishly shrugged her shoulders, "sorry." It was supposed to be her duty to lay out the hay for the horses and goats. That consisted of taking a new bail from the pile, which required a little bit of height and strength, loading it onto the ATV, and driving it to the barn. Knowing Glimmer, though, she probably swore the whole time and utilized violence to get the job done. </p>
<p>“No worries, you can just cover down my chores next time as collateral,” the smaller girl smirked. </p>
<p>As someone to acknowledge and fix her mistakes, Adora nodded her head. "No problem; besides, feeding chickens and collecting eggs isn’t hard.”</p>
<p>Glimmer cocked her head to the side, "you say that, but wait until you have to deal with the rooster." She referred to one such angry chicken they dubbed Red because he would not let anyone near the coop. Red was highly territorial and aggressive, chasing down the shorter girl whenever she was close. Even if she was not feeding or collecting the eggs. It was personal. Adora and Bow watched from a distance the other day as Red hunted her across the whole farm, laughing until they cried. </p>
<p>“That’s because you told him to “shut up” the first morning here.”</p>
<p>“Who the hell wakes up four AM?”</p>
<p>"It's a farm, Glimmer,"</p>
<p>“Still- “ </p>
<p>Bow stepped in, "I finished making lemonade!" hoping to prevent a banter these two were known to get into. Sometimes resorting to making things into a contest that has no correlation to the topic of discussion. In one such instance, Bow witness Adora and Glimmer enter a hot wing eating contest after debating for hours about who was supposed to cook dinner the previous night and failed to do so. Adora said Glimmer was on the schedule; Glimmer stated she had an exam to study for and that qualified as an exemption. <br/>In the end, the pair was out twenty-five dollars and didn’t attend class the following day.</p>
<p>The three went to the kitchen and talked more about their new jobs over freshly made lemonade that Bow picked from the tree outside. They also ate a small snack of fruits and cheese courtesy of Glimmer bringing home produce the grocery store was going to throw away. Every now and then, Adora checked her phone, hoping to see something from Scorpia telling her anything about Catra. But there was no such activity. She would give it a few days. How long would Catra be away for anyways?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brightmoon</p>
<p>Catra glared at herself in the mirror; she hated dressing up, let alone attending some fancy gala with pompous rich people. She finished applying the rest of the eyeliner on, capping the tube, and tossing it on the bathroom counter. </p>
<p>The rest of the get-up consisted of a low v neck shirt, showing off her defined collar bones. Her snug maroon blazer stayed unbuttoned with a black pocket square tucked neatly into her left breast pocket. Long skinny fitted pants trailed down to new dress shoes that give her another two inches in height since her date was DT, who was unnecessarily tall for her taste. She wore minimal jewelry, a matching set of small gold hoop earrings, a necklace, and a chain belt. It was posh. Unfortunately, this event has a dress code, so her preferred combat boots and jeans were not acceptable. </p>
<p>Walking out, Double Trouble and Lassor were waiting in the foyer. The man was donned in a simple black suit and tie, posing as their chauffeur for the evening. Then there was DT, decked out head to toe. Dressed in a gown combination that flowed into pants (Catra had no idea what that outfit was), they flipped a black feathered boa around their shoulders. Their platinum hair intricately braided into endless nonsense she was sure a professional salon did up earlier. They had on fingerless gloves with a ring on every other finger. Thankfully, DT hand on flat sandals to compensate for their height over Catra. </p>
<p>“My, my Kitten, who knew you could glam up? Yum,” they licked their lips while scanning the smaller woman up and down.</p>
<p>“Keep it in your pants, will ya?” Catra crossed her arms as a warning. She then pulled her phone out to send Scorpia a message to feed Melog while she was out. It has been a day since she left, and she almost forgot about them. "Alright, let's go." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lassor dropped Catra and DT off at the gala, hosted by the generous Moon family that ultimately bought out an entire museum to host the event. It was their annual summer fundraiser, and to Catra, that just means an excuse for rich people to show off how much they believe their worth. DT cleared their throat with a hand reached out. Catra stared at the offered extremity and rolled her eyes, lifting her arm up, allowing them to wrap theirs in hers. </p>
<p>The pair made their way up the stairs, Catra paying close attention to their surroundings, observing the security agents at different locations. She noticed only half of them were wearing earpieces. Strange. Either they were that well trained, or the Moon family dared to assume nothing would happen. No bother, it made their jobs easier.</p>
<p>"Kitten, I'm gonna need you to relax and look like you're enjoying yourself. We've only just arrived, and you're too tense." DT pulled Catra closer to them, causing her to tense up even more. </p>
<p>"The goal is to get in then get out, no time to play party," she responded coldly. Arriving at the front doors, a tall man stopped them and asked for their invitations. From an inside pocket, Catra pulled two tickets from the blazer handing them to the doorman.</p>
<p>“Didn’t think we would be getting representatives from Prime Industries tonight.”</p>
<p>DT stepped in before Catra could reply, “our proprietor desires to endure friendly relations with Moon Inc. and thus dispatched my companion and myself as a gesture of… good faith.” Catra will never admit it out loud, but DT can finesse a tense situation when necessary. </p>
<p>The man looked at the ticket and back to the pair, “if you say so. Then, enjoy the evening.” He stepped aside and opened the door for the two. Catra did not miss DT grazing their hand over the man’s arm and winking at them. No shame. </p>
<p>Finally, inside, the pair wandered around, engaging in small talk to a few high-class individuals. DT did most of the speaking as Catra was not interested in trade investments and lobbying. She was more focused on locating key personnel that will get them closer to the target.</p>
<p>It's been about two hours, and so far, no one they've come across has information or value to provide. Catra started to become restless, interrupting DT mid-conversation and dragging them to a new group of businessmen or political figureheads. They briefly saw the target earlier, but they couldn't take her then as the event just started, and security was on high alert. No, they needed to be patient. </p>
<p>Glancing up, she recognized someone standing on top of the balcony, Angella Moon. </p>
<p>Born into privilege and politics, the Moon family was the founding family of the Central State. The capitol, Brightmoon, named after them, was the heart and soul of Etheria. Although they do not involve themselves in politics anymore, they still had one of the largest and most influential companies in the country, the main competitor to Prime Industries. While Prime was focused on draining natural resources, Moon Inc. prided itself on developing technology and alternate energy forms. </p>
<p>Catra could not give a damn about either, but Angella was the sister-in-law to their target, Castaspella King. They held a political foothold in Mystacor, the capitol of the Southern State. Recently Prime was pushing to establish a new industrial plant in Mystacor. They were known for having an abundance of coal, natural gas, and even oil. Castaspella, the state head, declined the offer numerous times. </p>
<p> Now here she was, sent to convince her to adhere to Prime's new demands, all chances for negotiations off the table. There were a few people they made sure to keep an eye on, Angella, of course, her husband, Micah, and their daughter, Glimmer. Whatever information they could attain from public records and previous moles on the inside consolidated to structure out this plan to kidnap the state head and not torture her into abiding by Prime's demands. </p>
<p>It was comical to Catra, the pettiness of the wealthy stooping to the lowest levels to get their way. In hindsight, it was way more complicated, but she never cared for the minute details. She motioned to DT with a head nod up to the balcony. They looked in the same direction, a sly smile splitting their face in half.</p>
<p>They looked back to her, "it's showtime, Kitten," and with that, the duo separated. DT moving in the direction of the restrooms and Catra towards one of the side exits to the outer gardens. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thaymor</p>
<p>The Best Friend Squad was sitting on the couch in their living room, binge-watching one of their favorite shows, Game of Thrones. They made a tradition of watching every episode of each season together during the summer. Since the last season was underwhelming, they made a drinking game from the typical tropes. Halfway through the second episode, they were buzzed, Glimmer closer to drunk since she vehemently denies being a lightweight. </p>
<p>Bow leaned over, throwing his arm around Adora's shoulder, yelling, "my qwweeeeen,” causing the blonde to laugh. </p>
<p>From her other side, Glimmer copied the action, whispering into her ear, "I d’nt wont et,” sipping her drink, spilling some from the corner of her mouth.</p>
<p>Adora pushed them both back, giggling at their shenanigans. She stood up, raising her drink into the air, bellowing, "THE NORTH REMEMBERS!" and chugging the rest of it down. That caused all three to laugh. She fell back into the sofa, resting her head on Bow's shoulder while Glimmer swung her legs in her lap.</p>
<p>After waking up that afternoon, Bow and Glimmer have been secretly trying to raise her spirits. Of course, Adora knew, but she wouldn’t ruin their fun. Plus, she secretly liked being spoiled. </p>
<p>For the short day, they finished up some things around the farm. Adora's favorite was working with the horses, especially one that was called Swiftwind. He was a character and very playful for a thousand-pound animal. Glimmer tried proving Red hated everyone but was greatly disappointed when he did nothing when Adora went into the coop. So, she decided to follow her in and was immediately chased out, only finding a safe space inside the house. </p>
<p>At dinner, Bow made one of his dad's recipes, homemade chicken alfredo. Glimmer dedicated the dish to Red.  Following that, they played a bunch of games from UNO to monopoly and Egyptian Rascal. Now, they are finishing up a few episodes of GoT before bed and repeat the same thing tomorrow. </p>
<p>Enjoying the peace for a bit, Adora was startled when Glimmer sprung up, "guys, guys- look at the gown my mom is wearing tonight," shoving her phone in the blonde's face. </p>
<p>Bow took the phone from her hands, holding it out for them to see, "wow, Glimmer, she looks amazing," he complimented. “I forgot the gala was tonight.”</p>
<p>Glimmer shrugged, “eh, we aren’t missing much,” taking the phone back. </p>
<p>Adora chucked, “we all don’t grow up under the spotlight, Glim. Tell Angella I said she’s beautiful, by the way.”</p>
<p>Typing furiously, Glimmer messaged her mom back. "She asked us how Thaymor is?”</p>
<p>“Other than missing out on the gala, I think you can say it’s going smooth.” The dark-skinned man got up, collecting the empty drink cups to take to the sink. </p>
<p>Adora remembered when they would attend the summer event every year since moving to Brightmoon. She felt so out of place the first time, not knowing what to do with herself. And wearing a gown that cost just as much as months' worth of food, Adora was afraid to do anything so she wouldn't damage it. That is also where she met Glimmer's parents. </p>
<p>Angella was a little off-put at first but then became welcoming to her after learning how she came to Brightmoon. She even offered to waive her tuition fees at BMU for her freshman year. BMU was founded by Angella’s ancestors a few hundred years ago and has been an alma mater for everyone in their generation since. But Adora convinced her not to, explaining she was the niece of Mara Grey, which to her surprise, astonished even the great Angella Moon herself. Micah was the opposite of Angella, very charismatic and outgoing, able to make a conversation with anyone. Adora could tell he was soft for Glimmer and did everything he could to make her happy. </p>
<p>"Oh, my mom is calling me now. I'll be back," Glimmer left to go talk in her room. </p>
<p>Bow and Adora finished cleaning up the living room and the kitchen, opting to sit back on the couch and put something on other than GoT. Drinking water to sober back up for tomorrow. Bow turned to Adora, “how are you feeling now? Glimmer told me about Catra earlier when you were with Swiftwind.”</p>
<p>The blonde recoiled a little at the mention of Catra, “I’m doing better. Thanks for the distraction,” she gave him a weak smile.</p>
<p>He took her hands in his and squeezed them lightly, “no problem. As for your friend, I’m positive you’ll see her again. So, don’t worry yourself over this.” </p>
<p>The issue wasn't if Adora will see Catra again, but how the interaction will go down. She rehearsed so many times in her mind what she would say. Sorry is probably mentioned a few too many times. What she regrets the most is not finding closure. And it's haunted her to this day. </p>
<p>Spiraling into her impending dilemma Adora fell back into a cushion, groaning, "Bowww, this sucks.”</p>
<p>The other man chuckled to himself, pulling the blonde back up, "worst-case scenario Adora, she doesn't talk to you, and you continue life how you've already been doing it."<br/>“That’s still not comforting.” </p>
<p>Placing a hand on her shoulder, he lightly shakes her, "how about tomorrow we take a Best Friend Squad hiking trip?"</p>
<p>Pouting her lips from the change of topic, Adora considered the invitation. Shrugging her shoulders, she nodded her head in agreement, "alright. But Glimmer is not allowed to navigate." She remembered the last time they let the pink-haired girl control the route planning. They got lost in the woods of Mystacor for hours and nearly died of dehydration and hypothermia. Good times. </p>
<p>“Actually, I got a GPS specifically for our hiking trips with a panic grid that will take us right back to the start point just in case. But don’t tell her I said that.” They both snickered in unison. </p>
<p>A vibrating sensation in her pocket brought Adora out of her fit. Glancing at the phone, she saw a message from Scorpia. "Hey, I'm gonna turn in for the night. Tell Glimmer I’ll be up on time tomorrow, and Red is my new best friend.”</p>
<p>Bow smiled, “will do,” waving at her as she retreated into her room.</p>
<p>Adora sat on the bed staring at the notification icon, afraid to open it up. It was late; what would Catra be up to this hour if it's Scorpia telling her she is nearby. She paced around her room a few times, building up the courage and pushing back the anxiousness. </p>
<p>Scorpia: Sorry this isn't the news you were hoping for, but Catra might be out of town for a few days ☹ </p>
<p>Of course, what was she expecting? To nonchalantly go to the grocery store and coincidently bump into Catra? Only in a perfect world. </p>
<p>Adora: It's okay. I got nothing but time. Thank you. </p>
<p>She threw her phone onto the mattress and began getting ready for bed, slipping into an old sweatshirt and shorts. She opened the window to allow the cool night air to filter in the room. She could never do this in Brightmoon with the smell of the city and the sounds of people and cars going all hours of the night. Adora relaxed, listening to the wind dancing through the trees and the fresh air of nature filtering in her room. Her room was also on the second floor, so she wasn't worried about anything coming in her room too. </p>
<p>Going into the bathroom, she started her nightly routine cleaning her face, brushing her teeth and hair, and tidying up the space she left a little disorganized this morning. Satisfied everything was done, she made her way back to the bedroom. </p>
<p>Adora turned off the light and lifted the coves up to slide in but froze when a shadow slinked to the corner of the room under the desk. Her heart pounded in her chest; what in the world? Slowly she let the covers drop-down and grabbed her phone and her pillow. Moving closer to the desk, she tried to get a better peek at what was under it. </p>
<p>The dark shadow shifted, causing her to flinch. Okay, so I’m not imagining this. With a shaky hand, she unlocked her phone to turn on the flashlight, the pillow in the other hand ready for attack. But as soon as the light flashed under the desk, she got a loud hissing sound, and the animal lunged towards her causing her to yelp.</p>
<p>It happened so fast she dropped the phone, blinding herself in the process as the light stunned her too, and blindly swung at the thing with her pillow. What caused her to stop was a low growling sound, and a very mean meow. With her vision readjusted, Adora saw the tiny creature hunched under the bed. She fumbled to turn the bedroom light on, wondering why she didn't just do that in the first place. </p>
<p>A very displeased wine came from the animal, and Adora lowered herself to find a cat under her bed. "Oh my god," she said in disbelief. She tried reaching for it, but the cat moved away from her, suspiciously glaring her down. “Razz did not mention a cat,” she huffed out, leaning back on her heels. </p>
<p>She chewed the inside of her cheek, wondering what to do in this situation. Snapping her finger, she quickly ran from the bedroom down to the kitchen, throwing open the food pantry and grabbing a can of something. Bow and Glimmer watched her from the couch with concern, "um… Adora, what are you doing?" Glimmer questioned. </p>
<p>“Cat,” was all the blonde said before running up the stairs and closing the door. </p>
<p>“Alrighty then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora slowly kneeled back down, seeing that the cat was still there watching her every move. “This should do the trick,” as soon as the can of tuna was opened, the grey animal shuffled closer. "Hey, it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you,” she tried convincing it. She placed the can right under the edge of the bed and took a few steps back. </p>
<p>The feline then padded closer and sniffed the can, taking a few tentative licks before devouring the food. Adora observed it eating for a little, inching nearer every few seconds until she was sitting right next to it. She noticed it had a collar on with a tag. Hesitantly she reached her hand out, not petting it yet but wanting it to acknowledge her scent. It reared its head up, smelling her fingers. Adora hoped it wouldn't bite her. And when it didn't, she got a little bolder and softly pet the top of their head. The cat pushed itself into her hand, obviously enjoying the action. </p>
<p>"Aw, you're just a big softie, aren't ya?" The cat in question began purring, now slinking around her to nuzzle against her arms and legs. She was surprised when it leaped into her lap, rubbing its face under her chin. "I guess food buys your love, huh… Me-log," she pronounced the name on their collar tag. She flipped it over, expecting to find an owner's contact info, but there was nothing. </p>
<p>"Oh dear, what to do with you?" Obviously, this cat had a home but based on the lack of owner ID, she assumed it was an outside cat that came and goes as it pleases. They didn't look skinny or mangy either, so they were well taken care of. "Where is your home, little guy?" She wondered.</p>
<p>Then the cat jumped on the bed and started moving the blankets around until they were happy, stretching out and yawning before plopping down. The blonde sighed, “Excuse me, but that is my bed," and in response, Adora got a slight hiss, "guess not." She got up from the floor and tried to think how she would move the cat so she can sleep in her bed. </p>
<p>A few claw swipes later, and reluctant growling, it moved to the foot of the mattress. "This is only for tonight, alright?" Talking to the cat as if they could understand her. Finally, comfortable enough, she switched off the light and set her phone on the charger. When Adora leaned back, she saw that Melog was curled up next to her on the other pillow. "Sleepover it is." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brightmoon</p>
<p>Catra waited for DT outside on the balcony of one of the museum offices. Her body was masked by the dark shadows, her glowing eyes the only thing visible in the night. Her tail was twitching in apprehension, the soft fur on her body almost standing on end. </p>
<p>"How do I look, Kitten?" a deep voice sounded from the doorway.</p>
<p>The hybrid craned her neck towards the other person, "not bad, but I still prefer the original, if I were honest. Middle-aged white guy isn't my taste."</p>
<p>“Flattered. You really know how to make someone feel special.”</p>
<p>The brunette shrugged her shoulders, “what were you able to find out from Mrs. Moon?”</p>
<p>“Well, as her darling dearest," DT was referring to themselves shifted as Micah, "Angella told me his sister was on the phone. Someone from Mystacor and went to a secure location in the museum. Probably either in the basement or one of the higher levels. We can split up and find out."</p>
<p>"Works for me. I can take the upper floors and check from the outside. It'll be easier for you to check the basement disguised as a security guard." Catra jumped on the ledge of the railing. </p>
<p>"No problem, darling. If you find anything, give me a call," they pointed to an earpiece. A few seconds later, instead of Micah, DT changed into the doorman they saw earlier. </p>
<p>Catra nodded her head and jumped down to the next level, landing on the same type of railing. She distinctly heard the door above her open and close and knew DT left. </p>
<p>Creeping closer to the window, nothing was behind the glass except for an empty office, on to the next one. Catra paid no mind to the security cameras as Lassor bugged the system yesterday to send up a recorded loop previously taken at the gala's beginning. She needed to look out for the only ones close to major entrances, exits, and street views as they could not show the same cars or people moving every ten minutes. </p>
<p>She was able to make it to the back of the building. The following window, she took a two-second glance and moved on. The couple banging each other's brains out inside was not relevant. Then another with an employee working overtime. Catra was starting to think she was getting nowhere. There was one more level left on the back end. Jumping up to that balcony, she paused from pulling herself up all the way. There was a light on, on the inside. She crawled over to the edge closer to the shadows and heaved herself over the railing. </p>
<p>Shuffling parallel to the wall, she peeked into the office through a small slit in the blinds. Bingo. There was her target, the Southern State Head herself, Castaspella. She was talking to another person in the room. A few security agents surrounded her, wearing different uniforms than the personnel at the gala. Most likely her military detail. The other person appeared to be an assistant. They were carrying a datapad in their hand and wore a visitor's pass around their neck. They were wearing a simple black suit and skirt.</p>
<p>Castaspella herself was donning a long dark purple off-the-shoulder gown. Catra needed to get DT up here now. Pushing the button on her earpiece Catra's ears were assaulted with a loud static sound. Glancing back inside, she noticed the security detail immediately become alert. Fuck. </p>
<p>She dropped back down to the lower level and hid within the shadows. They must have a frequency block around the office. The back door to the upper office opened, and an agent stepped out. Catra steadied her breathing, minimizing all sounds. A minute later, they stepped back inside and shut the door. That was close. Catra darted up to the museum's roof and ran a fair distance away from the office to call DT again. </p>
<p>“DT, you there?”</p>
<p>“Always for you, Kitten.”</p>
<p>“Shut up, I found her. Top office, behind the building.”</p>
<p>She could hear them chucking over the receiver. "I'll meet you up there, darling."</p>
<p>Catra shook her head back and forth, “no time, I think I alerted them when I tried calling you from outside on the balcony. Some radio frequency block thing. Just go straight there. I’ll be there if you need me.”</p>
<p>“My, my… you make things interesting.”</p>
<p>“Hurry the fuck up so we can get out of here.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>